


HAGANE

by seien9095



Category: Hey Say JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seien9095/pseuds/seien9095
Summary: 賢者の石
Kudos: 1





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> アリストテレスによれば物質を構成する元素は土、水、気、火であり、パラケルススによればそれらの結合を支配するのは第五元素「賢者の石」。

知道山田要演真人版钢之炼金术师之后，中岛第一时间给山田发line：“你会把头发留长吗，新电影里？”

山田没有回复，他又发过去两张推上看见的迷妹们做的PS图，山田披着大红风衣，脑后垂下一束茶金色的发辫，头偏过去，微微抿着唇，机械铠的银光衬着他的眼神很冷。中岛见过山田的很多种表情和眼神，非常软非常可爱的、正经而严肃的、色气的、女子力高或者男友力十足的，各式各样，其中甚至有像蝉那种不似常人的顽执与锋利。

每一个山田都不一样，但是每一个大概都是山田。

不过，他果然很适合红色。中岛这样想着，收起手机，拿过茶几上的剧本。

他刚收到夏季剧的资料，今年的巡演也提上日程。山田那边为了新电影估计也片刻都偷不得闲，甚至据说秋季剧也有邀约。他们两个人都会忙碌很长一段时间。

真的，非常想念你。

但岁月流逝，我们比谁都清楚，寂寞也好，悲伤也好，失望和痛苦，快意与抑懑，生命中的有些时刻只能自己一个人咬牙走过去。

尽管我们已经相伴多年。


	2. 01

山田是惊醒的。  
他躺在床上看漫画，不知不觉睡着了。醒来时天色已暗，房间里没开灯，昏昏绰绰的。窗外压着密密沉沉的灰云，雷声低沉，像一头大象一样从远方慢腾腾地走过来，姿态缓慢而沉稳，每一步都重重落下，最后顿在他耳边。  
夏天要来了啊。  
山田刚睡醒，不太想动，头脑和身体都带着慵懒与餍足，索性就继续歪在床上发呆，等着听雨噼噼啪啪落下来，敲他的窗玻璃。他刚刚做梦了，梦见十来岁的时候和中岛在往返夏威夷的飞机上，梦里的失重感也很真实，飞机晃动的时候，中岛抓着他的手，两个人一起跳了下去。他吓得闭着眼睛大喊，然后就醒了过来，不知道是被雷声还是被梦境惊醒。  
他翻出手机，中岛发了line给他，问他新电影的事情。  
バガ。山田按了两三行字，又全删掉，简短地回复了一个“不会”，就扔下手机又去看漫画。床上摊着的笔记密密麻麻写满了各种人物注解，纸页边缘还有他一时兴起临摹下的小小的炼成阵图案，像通往异世界的图腾，圆形的边界被山田画得歪歪扭扭，仿佛孩童涂鸦一般的稚气。炼金术的世界遵循等价交换，但等价交换的大概也只有表象的物质而已。  
有两样东西永远不会遵循这规则，山田想，力量，还有人心。他看着金发金瞳的少年领受了HAGANE的名号，为了弥补而踏上旅途，忽然觉得喘不上气，视线也一片模糊。窗外的响雷炸得果断而干脆，划开潮湿的水汽，余音却都裹在云里。他什么也看不清。  
——绝对是因为光线太暗了。山田索性扔了书又躺回去，懒得开灯，他抬起手臂遮住脸，思绪停留在兄弟俩企图复活母亲的那一页。  
怎么可能，怎么可能会回来，那些已经失去的人。  
他轻轻骂了一声“バガ”，也不知是说给谁听。声音在空气里浮动，没什么力道，立刻就消失了，雨也终于落下来。山田静静听了一会儿，爬下床，出门去便利店，路过书店的时候想了想，进去把加藤前辈所有的作品都拿了一册，单手撑着伞，手腕上挂着便利店的袋子，抱着一纸袋的书慢慢走回家。  
中岛和菅田拍的电影他年初看过。去年韩国电影节中岛去宣传的时候，他正在群马合宿拍戏。当时已经快到年末，天气早已冷了，山田很想念家里暖烘烘的被炉。冬天他窝在被炉里打游戏，像小熊冬眠一样犯懒不肯动。中岛来找他的话就两个人一起窝进去，面对面坐着，腿很随便地在桌下交缠。有时候两个人挤在同一侧，中岛翻摄影杂志、看电影和聊line，他就歪在中岛身上继续打游戏，还要撅嘴抱怨中岛太瘦枕着好硬。冬天两个人都穿得鼓鼓囊囊，触感变成毛线和布料，气息也冻住，像冰箱里小小的冰屑一样，就牵牵手，触到一点对方温暖柔软的皮肤就很满足，那些小小的冰花最终也都化在唇齿交融间呵出的热气里。  
但这年的冬天他们还没怎么见过面，两个人都像轰隆隆到处滚的雪球，被外力和惯性带得停不下步子，带着松软而坚硬的壳在这世界冒险。山田拍打斗戏累得不行，他想起一直在看的walking dead，觉得自己要是变成那些行尸走肉中的一员大概每天只是歪歪懒懒地躺着dead，才不会有力气walking来walking去。  
然后他又想起中岛，那个人的话，大概会是running dead吧。  
又或者是jumping dead？山田这样想着，然后睡着了。  
他一直不去联络中岛。只是听到对方的声音他大概就能很开心，但他不肯。年末巡演还要排练，全团新的代言要拍cm，他对自己说到时候天天看到那个人肯定烦都烦死了。中岛那几天没有联系他，他也干脆忙得不主动联系任何人。圭人发LINE问他在剧组怎么样。山田说都是第二次合作，大家一起热热闹闹的挺好的，大猩猩就好好等帅气的小渚毕业回来吧。圭人说每天打开GPS看到yama酱的那个小圆圈在离我那么远的地方就好想你啊，山田很冷酷地回答那我改掉密码好了，你可以假装我就一直在你家隔壁。  
关掉line山田又去刷推特，他每天拍完戏，睡前就趴在枕头上看迷妹们贴出来的杂志图和新闻，满眼都是那个人，心里仿佛就好过一点，空出来的、抓不到的都被填满，那些没说出口的话也埋到胸口，轻声细语地、最后都说给自己听了。  
像少女漫画里面暗恋男主角的女生一样，所有的颤动全发生在对方看不见的角落。  
但也因为这样情绪开始发酵，咕嘟咕嘟冒出气泡，最后变成清香的果酒。  
好烦啊。  
可是酒好香，你好俊朗。  
他着实忙了一阵子，2015年的最后一天连着开演唱会，倒数的那一刻他反应过来，明年这个时候他也是年男了，他和中岛，他们整个7组，都是一窝嘻嘻闹闹的小鸡仔。二十四岁的年男山田肯定和十二岁的年男山田非常不一样，但是某些东西经过了一纪的轮回却一直藏在他的心口，热热暖暖地熨着他的灵魂。第二天去神社参拜，姐姐过来看他写的许愿牌，说，真是普通的愿望呢，不过作为爱豆和家人都很可爱。山田去挑了个最不起眼的角落把牌子挂好，走过鸟居的时候想，今年能有时间去赏樱就好了呀。  
元旦还没有樱花绽放，新年伊始，下了好几场大雪。他连休的那几天就在家里看《粉与灰》的小说。电影预告片已经解禁很久，山田看到小说里面的白木莲吾就忍不住要代入中岛的脸。后来坐在电影院里他有点被吓到，灰色的部分几乎就是颠覆了原著。看到中岛跟菅田两个人去夜店那场戏时候他莫名想笑，中岛就像疯兔子失足掉进酒缸里，吓得耳朵都竖起来，软毛全被酒液浸湿了贴在身上。  
非常狼狈，但那不知所措的样子依旧美好，是非常清明透澈的少年模样。  
山田特地挑了后排角落的位置，夜场人不多，他听见前排有个女孩子，一边骂自己肤浅一边忍不住说，天啊他真的好好看啊。那女孩子的声音低低的，带着压不住的向往与眷恋，像一根线一样轻巧地从他的耳朵绕进脑海，把他所有的回忆都系成一串牵了出来。小吾和小河，他和中岛，他们的初见，他们之间也有的追逐游戏，还有那个曾经非常努力地去追上对方的自己。  
小说能终结在小河最终追上小吾的那一刻，但生活不能。  
中岛真的好看，从小就好看。山田想。好看到我们吵架的时候，他只要过来哄哄我就能解决一切。不过他就是不肯，所以好长一段时间我都不知道该怎么办。  
不过想想，或许他那个时候也不知道该怎么办吧。  
电影和原著的两个故事山田都很喜欢。看完电影回去他又看了一遍小说，躺在床上一页一页慢慢地翻着书页，床头的台灯温柔地晕染出暖黄色，照得他的金发也隐隐泛着微光。屋里暖气开得很足，山田偏过头，书摊在胸口，雪还在簌簌落落地下着，玻璃上布满了纵横交错的水痕。  
相向，相触，相交，相离。他的目光随着水迹，怔怔地落入虚无。记忆被他团成一团，又塞回角落。  
回头也好，呆在原地也好，一直就这么往前走也好，没有无法做的事情。  
所以只能去做了。


	3. 02

连休结束，开始新年第一次的团番外景。

三个人去游乐园体验各种高空游乐设施，但对于山田，带上“高空”两个字的东西，都是和游乐沾不上边的。他在空中吓得哭了出来，走下机器以后软趴趴地一步步挪回去，却还要逞强，红着眼睛望着中岛和伊野尾笑。

中岛也去抱住他，摸他的头，在他耳边叫他yama酱。他就伸出手臂，假装自己没有哭。这事情他做得驾轻就熟，就像给玫瑰浇水一样自然。

不过气温实在太低了，眼泪干在脸上有点冷。

拍摄间隙他在游乐园里闲逛，走到摩天轮下面周围忽然多了好些小情侣，两个人牵着手，甜甜蜜蜜地一起进轿厢。山田仰头看了一会儿摩天轮的顶端，轿厢一个一个通过最高处，又慢慢转下来，画一个圈回到原地，画一个圈回到原地。

非常完美的圈，山田想，不知道有多少人在最高处接吻了呢？

他低下头强迫自己不再想摩天轮的事情，晃晃悠悠地又逛回去，正好赶上中岛坐过山车，他站在下面仰头看着，想笑又不肯笑，想哭又不敢哭。外景结束以后已经是晚上，温度更低了，他们三个在返程的车上睡得东倒西歪，快到电视台的时候才被叫醒。中岛缩在座椅上，一脸心有余悸地说，该不会等会儿一拉开车门又对上一张恶鬼的脸吧。他把山田死死圈在怀里，半个身子都趴在对方身上，脸贴着脸地撒娇。山田迷迷糊糊地不想睁眼，一句话都没听懂，车窗外的灯光在他眼睑上明明灭灭，点吻一下他的睫毛又疾驰而去，脸上传来的温度非常温暖柔软。他歪歪脑袋又贴过去几分，抽出一只手下意识地拍拍对方的头，中岛柔软的黑发契合着他指尖的纹络。山田松松地握着中岛的头发，居然就这么又睡了过去。

他睡着时的样子真是非常可爱，和中岛十几岁时身边的那个人一样毫无设防。

三个人嗓子都有点哑，伊野尾有气无力地拖着步子出去叫出租车，中岛这时候却精神抖擞，自告奋勇要做代驾送山田回家，他一边闹一边就搂着人去摸车钥匙。山田刚从从车里下来，依旧是半睡半醒的模样。停车场的光亮得有点刺眼，他半眯着眼睛任由中岛动作，没有同意，但也没有拒绝，中岛只是随随便便站在那儿，他就觉得少女漫画里所有的玫瑰都在这个人身后盛开，热烈而赤诚地表白着爱意与赞美。他喜欢那些玫瑰的味道，把那香味都藏在自己的眉梢眼角，蜜一样的风情，却紧紧闭着嘴唇。

中岛却不知道玫瑰的事。他喜欢仙人掌，尽管并不懂得怎么去照料那顽强的小绿植。

关于蔷薇，也是如此。

后来到了家门口中岛就死乞白赖地跟着挤进去。玫瑰的味道还没有散，山田一个人在厨房里忙前忙后，踮着脚去够备用的酱料，旁边的小锅咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。他用筷子点了汤汁在手背上，低下头去吮味道，手指灵巧白皙，碎发垂到额前，将羽睫掩在阴影里，模样非常可爱，吸吮时嘟起的嘴唇又是十足的诱人。中岛倚在门上看着他，忽然觉得非常、非常害怕。

他们十几岁时候就认识，因为他最初的邀约，山田才会主动靠过来，俩人亲密无隙，然后——

然后的然后，是他先去亲吻山田的。

挣扎、争吵、怒骂，或者是拥抱和激烈的回吻，他预想之中的一切都没有发生，山田相当顺从并且自然地接受了他的动作，自然得让他始料未及。

但也只是接受而已。

那么，如果我什么都不做，不去吻你，不去看你，不去拥抱你，是不是你除了接受以外，也不会有别的任何反应？

中岛不敢问，他看着山田的背影，猜测着对方的选择。他心里那只小兔子的耳朵抖啊抖，最后决定不管怎样，能维持现状就好。

他其实还想再走近一点，但他害怕被推开。

吃过晚饭山田先去泡澡，等中岛进去时满浴室都是玫瑰味儿的水蒸气，连带着灯光也变得粉嫩起来。他随便擦了头发就走出去，脖子上挂着毛巾去冰箱里拿啤酒，路过客厅时看见山田和知念正在联机打游戏。他问山田要不要喝，那个人趴在地毯上很兴奋地跟知念一起大叫，穿着松松垮垮的睡衣，两只白白嫩嫩的脚翘起来晃啊晃，根本不理他。中岛默默打开冰箱抓了两罐，走过地毯时顺便亲一下吱哇乱叫的star的头顶。他若无其事地坐在沙发上拉开易拉罐的拉环，抬头再看时，山田的耳朵就全红了。

所以你其实，还是会回答我的吧。  
中岛这样想着，走过去单膝跪下，亲吻了山田的后颈。他闭着眼睛，非常虔诚的模样，嘴唇软软地压着山田的皮肤，离开之前发出非常轻的“啵”的声音，在嘈杂的游戏背景乐和知念的呼叫中几不可闻。山田背对着他，身子一抖，手里按到反方向的键上，眼睁睁看着自己的角色在知念的惊呼声中跳下楼顶。

——GAME OVER。

知念哭笑不得地去睡觉了。山田关掉游戏，回头抢过中岛手里的啤酒，咕嘟咕嘟一口气灌完，气鼓鼓地把空罐子又塞回中岛手里。他凶巴巴地扬起下巴想瞪人，却像撒娇一样可爱，嘴唇被酒液润得鲜红湿润，眼睛圆圆的，泛着水光。他刚才气急了，直接就着跪在地毯上的姿势去抢中岛手里的罐子，现在整个上半身都趴在中岛膝上，中岛一低头，恰好能从领口窥见他胸前的肌肤和小巧柔嫩的乳首。每次被抚弄那里时，山田的声音都会变得非常好听，一汪春水一般，热情又甜腻，让人恨不得就溺死在那声音里。中岛有点坏心眼的动了动膝盖，压着衣服去蹭山田胸前，山田轻轻“啊”了一声，声音像熟透了的葡萄一样，轻轻一捏就有甜美的汁液流出来。他瞪了中岛一眼，依旧气鼓鼓的样子，脸颊鼓得圆圆的，嘴里的啤酒都还没来得及咽下去。

啊啊，好可爱。

耳垂还是红的呢。

牵他的手，吻他，从嘴唇到脸颊，再到羞红的耳尖，舔他的耳垂时他会颤抖，这个时候搂住他的腰，分开他的双腿，两个人最敏感的器官隔着布料贴在一起摩挲，再去亲吻他的唇，用舌尖舔吻他的唇瓣，舐过他刚刚颤抖时咬出的齿痕。

好想听你的声音，清亮却充满情欲的绮丽，带着哭腔与放浪，回应我。想听你说，你是我的。

山田在中岛怀里小小地呜了一声，扭着身子想退，腰上的手臂却收紧了。中岛牢牢地禁锢着他，和他唇舌交缠，没咽下去的酒液从山田的下巴一直流到锁骨，在那里浅浅停留了一瞬，又顺着胸膛滑过腰侧，冰凉的液体紧紧贴合着他的肌肤，给他无法逃离的刺激和爱抚。水迹向下一直延伸到他的睡裤边缘，他沉迷于那感觉之中发不出任何声音，直到中岛舔到他耳后时才又呜咽起来。他一步都挪不动，瘫软在中岛怀里，腿间仿佛有一株灵巧的藤蔓，从腰际缠绕到脚踝，用叶面和叶尖亲吻他股间的性器，冰凉柔软的茎须缓慢而挑逗地滑过他的肌肤，带来的颤栗一直延伸到心脏。

有什么东西抵在他身下，太热了，让他的腰变得更软了。

他就这么被中岛压在地毯上，衣服也被剥得七零八落，地毯的软毛浅浅扫着他敏感的腿根，他轻颤着红了眼眶。中岛的手从他后腰伸进去，指尖点画着他后腰上那一段凹陷，手指上的茧几乎让他发疯，手掌急切地揉弄他的两瓣臀肉，掌心炙热的温度印在他的皮肤上。山田的额头软软抵着中岛肩膀，脸埋进对方的胸膛。

他想藏起来，却被轻轻勾住了下巴：

“yama酱。”

那样温柔的一个吻，落在眼角。

山田有点呆住了，那个吻浮在他眼尾，像一块积雨云一样，湿润而亲密的触感久久不散。他不知道是不是应该抬头看中岛的眼睛。中岛随手抓过一块手帕围住了他的眼睛，等他反应过来已经陷入一片漆黑。什么也看不见，他听见中岛在他耳边轻轻地笑，叫他的名字，温柔地跟他说话：

"凉介。"

“凉介害羞的话，不看我也可以。”

“但是请让我好好地看着你吧。”

温热潮湿的触感落在他大腿内侧，山田一惊，仓皇地想并拢腿，却被握住了脚踝。他感觉到中岛亲昵地蹭了蹭他的耳朵和侧脸，温热的吐息喷在他的耳后，接着又移到身下，细碎的亲吻从脚踝一直落到腿根，甚至特意吸吮他腿根最柔嫩敏感的部位，让他险些呜咽出声。

中岛在亲吻他的身体。

那亲吻像蜻蜓点水一样轻巧而缱绻，带来的颤栗在全身蔓延开。什么也看不见，山田后悔了。他刚才应该抬头的，中岛的低语还萦绕在他耳畔，他在黑暗里独自描绘着中岛的样子。

——他的声音那么温柔，他的抚摸那么温暖；他的眼睛一定是我错过的那颗最美的流星，眼尾的弧度一定像仲夏的梦一样美好。

山田不知所措地舔了舔嘴唇，眼前依旧一片漆黑，中岛灼热的气息逼近，侵占了他的呼吸。他其实可以伸出手去触碰的，但他没有动作，只是乖乖地坐在那儿，好像为无形的绳索所捆缚般一动不动，任由中岛欺上去亲吻抚弄。中岛的手抚过他侧腰，仿佛有温热粘稠的蜂蜜融化在他皮肤表面，带着甜腻，溶进他的血液里，把他的心脏变成一颗蜜糖与香料包裹的青梅子。

最温暖甜蜜的香气，包裹的却是青到发硬的酸苦。

好甜，可是好酸。他在黑暗中睁着眼想。明明是在温柔地接吻，梅子青涩的味道却一直萦绕在他舌尖。很快他就什么也想不到了，中岛的亲吻移到他胸前，舌头卷着那颗小小的石榴，舐过去的时候用了点力道，留下一星水痕。那双手从他侧腰流连到下腹，手掌在他腿间摩挲，探进更深的地方，触到一片潮湿。山田能感觉到中岛炽热的手心和骨节分明的手指，轻轻按压把玩着自己敏感的器官，察觉到他的动情又故意躲开，沿着臀缝往后，探进他体内。他难耐地扭着腰，嫩穴不受控制地轻咬着对方的手指，喘息声都被他自己咬在唇间。

在未知的黑暗里把自己完全交给了中岛，他安静得让人意外。

但也被欺负得十分可怜，他徒劳地想要把声音吞回去，最敏感的部分被温暖湿润地包裹着，中岛的舌头灵巧地侍弄着他，轻轻戳刺柱身前端的小眼。山田颤抖着，喘息很快就变成了呜咽，但他依旧没有动作，只是躺在那儿，指甲掐进手心，咬着嘴唇，高潮时不由自主地向后仰起头，喉结急促地上下滑动，断断续续泻出几声低吟。

他侧过头，咬着手背，等着高潮的余韵过去，却被中岛半抱起来接吻，中岛扣着他的手，细细地吻他，吸吮他丰满柔软的嘴唇，又多加了一根手指在他体内按压。山田“呜”了一声，小猫一样地娇气可怜。他扭着腰想躲，中岛索性放开手，抓过旁边的另一罐酒喝了一口，压着山田的后颈哺给他。山田猝不及防沾湿了唇瓣，大半的酒液从两人的唇间溢出，水迹在他身体上游走，随着他的颤抖而滴落，在他腿间绽开星星点点的细沫，他潮红的脸颊带着令人沉醉的风情。中岛忍不住顺着那晶亮的酒痕一点一点舔过去，带着灼人的温度亲吻和舐咬，在山田的肌肤上留下他的印迹。

他近乎痴迷地、亲手给他的蔷薇着色。

用他的嘴唇、手指、性器，给他独一无二的蔷薇着色，仿佛那旖旎的红就是蔷薇对他的回应。他进去的时候有点太猛了，不一会儿蔷薇的声音里就带上哭腔，今天第一次开口求他，求他浅一点，慢一点。

他于是停下来，安抚地亲吻对方，在脖颈的痣上咬一口，身下又抵着那一点慢慢地去磨。山田的哭腔都变了调，双腿缠在中岛腰际，被中岛抓着手腕摁进被子里。蔷薇的香气在房间里漾开，他的呻吟带着浓浓的鼻音，又软又糯，求饶时也带着沙哑，腿间和腰侧全是斑斑驳驳的红，胸前更是一片靡丽，比玫瑰的红还要赤诚。中岛忽然狠狠顶到他的最深处，他哽在喉咙里的哭叫全被释放出来。太深了，他扭动着手腕想挣开中岛的束缚，却被禁锢得更紧，中岛一次比一次进得更重，高潮时俯身抱住他，两个人肌肤相贴，山田闻到中岛发间的香味，是玫瑰带着潮湿的水气，鲜活地盛开。

那朵积雨云又来了，飘到他耳边。

“下次，记得带上我。”

“害怕的时候就想我，哭的时候就叫我的名字。”

中岛裕翔，是么，中岛裕翔？

他微微嘟起嘴唇，仿佛下一秒就要呢喃出声。意识却随着那朵云越飘越远，最后也一起沉入黑暗。

蔷薇沾了满身露珠，终于陷入昏睡。

“——我会抱着你的。”


	4. 03

山田戴着帽子，手插进大衣口袋，一摇一摇地从樱花树下走过。

还是冷，花也没有开。雪融净以后只留下一点湿润的水气，漉漉地充盈在树皮表面的纹络里。青黑的枝桠伸展着掠过他的头顶，身姿粗砺而放肆，末端的细枝却是非常伶仃的秀气。山田站在树下,穿了一身黑，茶色的短发服帖地压在软帽里。金丝桃的矮篱把樱树和道路隔开了一点，他隔着那排细细疏疏的小叶子站着，目光随着树的躯干一直游移到最顶端的细枝。

没有一片叶子。

小小的花苞却开始出现。非常零星的、粉白的小点，被漫不经心地随手点在枝梢间，脆生生衬在初春略微泛白的天色下。山田扬着脸，微微翕动嘴唇，花苞底下藏着的那一抹隐隐的青嫩正飘飘然落在他眼睛里。他无声地看了半晌，埋下脸在围巾里蹭了蹭，鼻子冻得通红，仍旧一摇一摇地走回公寓楼里。

构思了几天的演唱会企划得到了认可。开完会他多留了一会儿。别的成员先离开了，山田和经纪人定下工作安排后，一个人走进电梯。他微微皱着眉，伸手去按楼层键，电梯运行时的失重感像蛞蝓一样爬过他的喉咙。山田手里攥着大衣的扣子，抬头等着一个个数字轮番跳过电梯表盘。他眼角瞥见漏着缝的电梯厢门，每一层楼的灯光从那狭长的黑暗间掠过。大片的光亮被奇怪地拉长了，像劣质扩音器里传来的声音一样，引人注目却又令人不快。标识的红光在按键“1”上闪烁，细长的光斑和楼层间的黑暗交替地闪现着，提醒他正身处高空中这一事实。

有风拂过鼻尖。山田有一瞬间的眩晕。他死死靠着电梯角落，扭过头，闭上眼睛等那条蛞蝓爬过去。有什么力道把他压扁了。他的心脏一直在不同寻常地疯狂跳动着。

人会害怕各种各样的东西。山田想，有些踉跄地走出电梯。

所以没什么大不了的。

然而他手心里还紧紧掐着那粒扣子。

他一个人走进停车场，从排列得整整齐齐的一小方一小方的车辆间游移而过，地下车库的白炽顶灯照得他嘴唇苍白。手机在口袋里“嘀”了一声，大概又是什么别的自动推送。山田开会前看见了富士急机械故障的新闻。高飞车被卡在空中好几个小时，恰好是拍照点的位置。山田当时就打了个寒战。他没法想象那是什么样的经历，外景那天他被那钢铁的巨物裹挟着，穿梭，冲撞。冷风在耳边呼啸和尖叫，把他拖进黑暗与旋转里。

所有景物都漫成一片。接连不断的、模糊的色块，冰冷地等着他被带过来，却对他的目光毫无怜惜，疯狂地一摆头就把他远远丢开。

这辈子都不想再尝试这些了。坐在最前面的游客接受采访时这样说。

他大概明白了。山田斜倚着车旁边的柱子，随意地在包里翻找车钥匙。下摆那颗扣子已经被他捂得温热，他却仿佛浑然不知一般，随便掩了掩衣襟就坐进驾驶位，发动了引擎。

尝试。

那的确是好事情。虽然不一定总能带来想要的结果。

他曾经得到过嘉奖。十一岁鼓起勇气参加选拔以后，入社，训练，每天傍晚和中岛一起回家。夏天一出训练馆就能看见晚霞，一天中最温柔的光芒都披在云上，煦煦融融的颜色，仿佛下一秒维纳斯就要从中诞生一样。非常惬意，他忍不住眯着眼，像和微朗的晚风接吻一样长长地呼吸。中岛先他一步跑下训练馆前的台阶，最后两级这个人一定会直接跳下去，风撑满了衣襟，像船只鼓鼓张满了的桅帆，随着他的动作飘起又落下，带着幼年的秘密和梦想即将远行。中岛就着下冲的惯性又往前跑了几步，他的笑声无忧无虑，永无岛的那个孩子冲上海盗船的时候，一定也是像他这样，一往无前，自由自在。

山田有时也跟着一起跳。有一次不小心，鼻子撞上了中岛的后脑勺，疼得他眼泪汪汪的，中岛就牵着他的手，一起去车站前的便利店买冰淇淋。草莓和奶油凉凉地在嘴里化开，山田晃着小腿，脚尖轻轻碾过地面。

他一点也不觉得疼了，把覆盆子果实抵在舌尖上一点一点地吮。

要怎样，才能一直保留这份嘉奖。

毕业后两个人都去了堀越，同班。升学那一年NYC boys结成，山田不请假的时候两个人就一起回家，混在一群艺能生中间一起走出校门。个子高的那个挎着书包的方式是标准的乖孩子，笑的时候也是很清爽的少年模样；矮点的那个会直接把包甩到肩上，动作大大咧咧的，鼻梁上却架着一副黑框眼镜。休息日的见面反而少了。中岛家附近的小公园不去了，小时候山田常陪着中岛去那边抓独角仙；三条街外的小神社的夏日祭倒是每年还去，山田喜欢，不单单因为烟花和苹果糖。两个人从小一起玩过的游戏带子全堆在山田家里，落满了灰，乱七八糟地混了一大箱，早已忘了哪一盘是属于谁的。

倒也不是关系不好，只是两个人都不是小孩子了。以前抓的那些独角仙，大概也早就全部飞走了吧。

他们在团体摄影的现场打打闹闹，还是一样地说话，吵架又和好，仿佛一切如初，只不过山田已经是有点名气的小艺人，而中岛，早已从那个无忧无虑的彼得潘，变成一个完全陌生的少年人了。

命运给的东西都是这样，来得多莫名其妙，去得也会有多莫名其妙。

他又接了电视剧的邀约。左目侦探的拍摄时期正是冬天，山田站在镜头前被洒水车浇得浑身冰冷的时候忍不住想，夏天快点来吧，快点来吧。他哆哆嗦嗦拍了三个月，杀青之后紧接着就是NYC三人CD出道。山田越来越忙，也越来越稳练，到这一年巡回结束的时候，他已经完全成为了舞台上闪闪发光的center。他变成了他一直憧憬的那个样子。

夏天也终于来了。伴随而来的还有满满当当的summary的准备和演出。排练间隙休息时所有人都软成一滩，山田偷偷侧过头去看中岛，那个人手肘撑着地板，因为激烈的舞蹈而低头喘息着，满头满脸的汗。头发太长了，湿了以后全糊在额头上，中岛忍不住一把捋起来，像刚玩过水的德国牧羊犬一样，甩甩头，几滴晶莹的汗珠划过流畅的弧线，四散着落下，立刻遭到了躺在旁边的高木的嫌弃。中岛一只手还抓着前发，“kyukyukyu”地就笑起来。

好嫌弃。山田也忍不住撅嘴。他走过去丢给中岛一条毛巾，正结结实实盖在脸上。中岛拉下毛巾，还没来得及说话就对上山田俯视的目光。

今年夏日祭去吗，山田说。

唔。中岛点了点头，整张脸又罩回毛巾里。山田站在他面前，说姐姐买了新相机，今年去夏日祭可以借来玩，等这周的公演结束你先教我用好不好。

好。中岛的声音从毛巾下面传出来，有点闷闷的。

之后公演结束第二天山田就给中岛打电话，问他在不在家。话筒那边中岛的声音还是有点闷闷的，说在的啊你过来吧。

他仿佛迟疑了一下，但山田并没有在意，就那么直接去了。

给他开门的是来弥，很抱歉地说哥哥刚才接了个电话就出去了，好像别的朋友有什么要紧的事，邀请他进来一边打游戏一边等。来弥和他几乎一样高，说话的时候两个人的目光相遇在一条水平线上。山田想了想说算了，到夏日祭那天直接让他教我好了。他对来弥笑笑，说我其实今天也好累啊还是回去睡觉吧，等你哥哥回来就告诉他我回去了就行。来弥想了想，噔噔噔跑进厨房又噔噔噔跑回来，塞给他一瓶草莓味儿的汽水，然后乖乖地跟他挥挥手说拜拜，却撇开了目光。

瓶盖扭开以后“嘁”地响了一声。已经不是盛夏季节。山田背着相机漫无目的地走着，却不想就这么回家。他喝着汽水，逛着逛着就到了以前常去的那个小公园，曾经细枝嫩叶的树苗已经变成高大的乔木，绿荫浓密，所有的叶片都泛着光。他一路走进去，喑喑哑哑的全是蝉声，和树影一样的重重叠叠。前方路边的小亭子里坐着一个人，背对着他，有点长的黑发，削瘦的身材，非常熟悉的背影。

是中岛。

他好像正在接电话，山田走近几步，躲在一棵石榴树后，想出其不意跳过去吓吓他，就听见中岛说，是吗，他回家了啊。

那我现在就回来，嗯，嗯，拜托你帮我撒谎对不起啦。好的，下次哥哥带你一起去骑马。

挂掉电话，中岛在那小亭子里又呆坐了一会儿，他的肩膀耸起又落下。山田站在原地一步也挪不动，等中岛终于站起身的时候才反应过来，逃一样地转身走了。蝉鸣一阵拥着一阵，嘶嘶杂杂的，赶着夏季最后一点儿灼日，声嘶力竭地唱着。山田跑出去好远才停下来，埋着头一步一步走。他完全没法去想那对话背后的含义，只是怔怔盯着水泥路面上斑马线一样横横道道的纹理，那上面落着一只蝉的尸骸。山田看着那只寿命短暂的黑色小生物，它曾经发出过那样热切的鸣叫，在这个忙碌而热烈的盛夏，把所有的依恋都献给了那灼热的日光与轻俏的云霞，现在却翅膀一动不动，以沉默结束了吟咏与钟情。

那样对夏天的热情和赞美，却终究敌不过秋冷。

他终于大哭起来。所有的一切在夏天开始，又都终结在夏天。


	5. 04

夏季结束后的第六个春天，今年的巡演也从七月开始。

山田进门以后抓了本漫画就去泡澡，浴室里的水雾把书都蒸得湿漉漉的。他擦着头发出来，突然意识到，只有他在这里活着。

说不清是什么感觉，有很多东西陪了他很久，时光在它们身上静止，演变成承载记忆的、古老的存在。山田光着脚顶着毛巾转了两圈，决定下次休息的时候把窗帘换成小狗图案的，一回家就能看见它们可爱地摇着尾巴迎接他。

要玩具贵宾犬，和家里的ku酱一样的那种。

他傻笑了一会儿又觉得有点幼稚，把毛巾拉下来盖住脸，直挺挺摆在沙发上好一会儿才爬起来研究剧本。便签纸贴满了漫画格子的边边角角，他一边翻着漫画一边在剧本上圈圈写写，对着手边的镜子揣摩人物的表情和反应。演戏是展示别人也是展示自我。漫画家用故事、图像和文字与世界沟通，说你看我发现了这样的生活；演员用外表、眼神、表情、说话时微妙的语气方式、仿佛不自觉的细微动作，用一个人在生活中会展露和接触的一切去和世界说，你看，我觉得这个人是这样活着的。

手机被调成震动在桌上放着，书页被翻动的声音忽然顿了一下。

眼前这个一米七都没有的金发矮子，还真是做成了不得了的事呢。

好的和坏的都是。

这一夜山田怎么也睡不着，干脆爬起来，在家里东捣西弄，不停地走来走去，从一个房间到另一个房间，确认自己正稳稳地站在地面上。仙人掌死了，玫瑰还活着，他的影子和烛光一起在壁上摇曳，变成柔软而寂寞的海浪。山田想起白天看见的樱树，枝头寥寥的那些白点，活生生的，柔软地伏在树的躯干上。他拉开窗帘，看看楼下没什么人，靠着窗愣了半晌，决定任性一把，在睡衣外随手披了件大衣就往玄关走。

就看一眼，他对自己说。

但有人比他更任性。门一开一个黑影直挺挺倒在他面前，吓得他捂着嘴险些惊叫出声。中岛狼狈地半躺在地面上，手肘撑地，勉强维持住身体平衡。他抬起头来正对上山田惊异的目光，尴尬地笑了笑，伸手摸摸鼻子，指间那根香烟也在他的鼻梁前短暂停留了一瞬，像小小的信号塔矗立在山间，不知疲倦地发送着无形的电波。山田的心脏咚咚地叩着他的胸腔，他抓着门把手站稳身子，退了一步，回身去看玄关的钟。

四点五十。

再探身出去时中岛已经歪在门边拗好了姿势，他头发凌乱，围巾松松垮垮挂在脖子上，很随便地倚着墙，伸直了左腿，一只手搭在曲起的右腿膝盖上，指关节泛着隐隐的青白色。那根烟也燃着，微弱的红色火光影影绰绰地闪烁着，很快淹没在絮一样散漫的细烟里。

他大概已经在初春的寒夜里独自待了很久，嘴唇苍白，连表情都被冻得僵了，看见山田又向外张望的小脸时才扯出一个笑，说，早上好啊yama酱。

去你的早上好。

山田简直难以置信，他低着头，两人四目相对，都是满眼血丝。山田皱皱鼻子，香烟的味道里罩着一层非常浓烈的酒的气息，都被冰冷的温度不动声色地盖上了。

还站得起来么。他问中岛。

没说话。中岛垂下眼帘，抬手闷了一口烟，烟卷末端擦出丁点昏暗的火星，一明一灭，像是一盏故障了的信号灯。他呼出一口烟雾，胸腔起伏的弧度和叹息时毫无二致。焦油的味道擦过山田的鼻尖，烟雾在视线中漫延开，模糊了对方的脸。和夏天两个人靠近时灼热的吐息一样，这也是呼吸。山田觉得自己的额发都要被燎焦了，手上却蓦然一凉。

中岛覆着他的手，撑着门框站了起来。

他的手像玉雕出来的一样，山田想。可是真冷，中岛微微使力站起来的时候那份冰冷沿着他的手臂一路往上爬，他想带中岛一起进屋，却连拉一把对方的力气都没有。

这个人到底在外面待了多久，连围巾都不系好。

他抖了一下，下一秒就被中岛环住了。那个人浸染了一身的寒气，衣服的褶皱间都带着冷夜的料峭，却像初春的花苞一样胆怯地伏在他肩上。山田趔趄着后退了几步，中岛抱着他，顺势往里挪，俯下头，下巴搁在他肩上，发丝擦过他的耳朵。山田下意识地侧着脸避开，中岛却又不依不饶追了上来，冰冷的脸颊贴着他洁白的颈项。他的嘴唇浅浅摩挲着山田的锁骨，鸦羽一般的睫毛轻扫过他的皮肤。山田闷哼了一声，一只手抓紧了中岛的衣摆。

真是奇怪。

山田恍惚间转回脸，鼻尖埋进中岛的耳后。

这个人浑身都是冷的，为什么头发的味道却这么温暖。

他听见门被关上时“咔哒”的声音，玄关的灯也灭了，中岛的吻落下来，他被按在地板上，睡衣被扯开露出一边肩膀，中岛顺着他的锁骨一直亲吻到圆润的肩窝，手从衣服下摆伸进去，在腰侧抚了两把就去摸他胸前，然后和他接吻，舔舐他，缠绕他，包围他。

只剩下衣料摩擦的窸窣声和亲吻的暧昧声音。中岛一只手向下探进山田的衣服去索求，他的动作轻巧而灵活，手却始终没有暖起来。山田被冰得眼泪汪汪，咬着下嘴唇扭腰去躲，那只手掐过他乳尖的时候终于忍不住轻轻央了一声，说冷。

两个人都愣住了。

他们都从未听过那么娇气、却又那么可怜的声音。中岛手撑在山田腰侧，定定看了他一会儿，翻身把他扶起来坐好，又替他拉好衣服，自己却扭过头去了。山田抱着双臂，垂着头，耳廓早已通红。两个人在地板上背对背坐着，谁也不说话。凌晨的寒空渐渐明薄，窗帘后有了隐隐的天光，沉默在他们俩之间逡巡。

我刚刚看见楼下的樱树了，在灯光下面真是一点也不显眼。中岛突然说。

唔，山田回答他，不过还只是花苞呢。

明明都有花苞了，为什么还不见新叶出现啊。中岛一把扯下围巾，抓了抓本就乱成一团的头发。

有花没有叶，未免太寂寞了吧，他说。

山田突然觉得喉咙哽住了，胸腔起伏着却什么声音也发不出，过了好久他才回答中岛。

因为花叶不同期。

樱树啊，等花开完了，败了，叶子才会长出来。


	6. 05

中岛和山田一起回家的时候被跟踪过。

出道已经有些时日了。两个人都接过几部戏，走在路上时常也会被人认出来。那天他们被跟着走了一路，从训练馆门口一直到上电车。山田垂着脑袋，手指绞紧了书包带子，头发厚厚盖住了额头和两颊。中岛站在他旁边，沉默地听着广播里的报站，脚尖不安分地移开一点。离平常的目的地还有两站，他拉着山田冲出车厢。卡着车门关闭的前几秒，一步跨到站台上，然后回身接住踉跄着的山田，带到自己怀里。

电车拖着长长的尾巴从远方消失，站台看过去是发白的天空。两个人在月台上笑得前仰后合。山田后退几步，喘着粗气说好危险啊我刚才差点被门卡住。中岛笑得直不起身，他弯腰撑着膝盖，侧过脑袋抬眼看山田，说也只有你这样的小猪会被卡住啦，小——猪——————

念这个词的时候他伸出手来捏山田的脸，双手捧着，像揉年糕团一样搓搓揉揉，把山田的嘴挤得嘟起来。

那个车站没有什么人，两个人并排站着等下一班电车。旁边的柱子上贴着即将上映的爱情片的宣传海报，女孩子闭着眼睛微微仰着下巴，男孩低着头，很温柔地在笑。两个人背对背地站在一起，都像在期待着一个吻。山田扭过头看着海报上印的演员表，说我们以后也会演的吧，爱情电影什么的。中岛拉长了声音回答他，说诶——那岂不是会有吻戏啊。

当然会有啦，那可是浪漫的爱情电影啊。

而且会是很浪漫很浪漫的亲吻。

啊那完蛋了，中岛忽然大喊了一声。杰尼斯不能谈恋爱的，我们根本都不会知道真正的恋爱是什么样子，到时候人生中的第一次接吻都会变成工作了。

没关系，山田转过脸望着他，眼神里带着一点狡黠和淘气。

我们可以偷偷的，只要不被发现就行。

那之后他们再出门就小心了许多。工作都由经纪人接送，山田和知念的座位常常空着，中岛上完所有的课后要么一个人去训练馆，要么就自己直接回家了。他站在飞驶的电车里向外看，住宅的窗一层一层摞着后退，平庸的黑线连接着稀稀拉拉的电线杆，有飞鸟擦过线的中点。

他有段时间不太说话，对任何人都不说。少年人的烦恼和堪堪缀在树皮上的山茶断枝一样，苍白而难以言说，连枝上生出的芽也是惨绿的，被水浸得软烂。他就像活在一个茧里，被自己吐出的丝一层一层缠起来。

我没有嫉妒，也没有羡慕，中岛想。

只是那个名为舞台的世界拥有魔法，而我成为了它的俘虏。

像山田说的那样，他开始偷偷谈恋爱了。同班一个女孩子某一天递了情书到他手里，向他告白。他捏着那张信纸，想起了当年和山田在车站的对话。

体会过恋爱的滋味才会有表演的能力。他说服了自己，牵起女孩子的手，心里却隐隐有报复的快感。

你看，我也有个你不知道的世界，把你挡在外面的世界。

恋情很隐秘。他们躲过众人的目光，牵手，拥抱，在天台上单独呆一会儿。去过一次电影院，电影开场以后才溜进去，两个人坐在最后排，看一部轻松的爱情喜剧片，放到一半的时候女孩子忽然在旁边轻声叫他，他转过头去就被吻了。黑暗中能看见对方的大致轮廓，凑到他眼前。

碰了一下，仅此而已。

他们的交往没有一丝波折。恋爱之后他看了女朋友小时候参演的那部电影，在离结束还有三十分钟的时候终于再也看不下去。西方人眼中的东方，他想。这样的东方也就只存在于西方人的世界而已。第二天他和女朋友提起那部片子，对方脸一红，说我就在你面前，何必再看电影里面的那个小孩子。接着又过来撒娇，抱怨两个人相处的时间太少。中岛回答说没办法，我是杰尼斯，要谈恋爱也得是这种一点也看不出来的地下恋情才可以。

偷偷地，不被人发现就行，但却又想被人发现的恋情。

学期最后一个月的某一天，同级有个女孩子从学校里离开了。她没有跟任何人道别，由老师代为转达了退学的消息。八卦杂志上早已写满了她和山田的绯闻，走廊上到处都有人嗡嗡地小声议论。山田和知念不在，中岛盯着教室前方的空座位发呆，脸上是无动于衷的漠然神情。

山田和他不一样。

他们本来就不一样。那天下午中岛忍不住回想恋爱以来自己做过的事情。山田也和别人做过么？那些亲吻、拥抱，那些触碰、吐息，那些亲密的独处，会像深秋时候颜色温暖的青枫树叶，微微隆起的叶脉亲密地贴合着他的五指，叶梗正印着他手腕的血脉，一滴一滴，从那根细细的血管去听他的心跳，轻吻他的呼吸。

还是会和他自己的一样，那些恋爱记忆，好奇和疑惑，年少人才有的不谙世事，都像是海边细小的浮浪，一叠一叠，褪去便褪去了，沙下的瓦砾和贝壳碎片还在原地，分毫未变。

答案已经不会有了。

他有点烦躁，放学后连书包都没拿就约了女朋友去天台，见面，接吻，拥抱，一开口却不知不觉就提出要分手。女孩子的眼泪噼里啪啦往下掉，他束手无策，最后终于憋出一句，说我不想你也被退学。对方捂着脸哭得更厉害了，哽咽着同他辩白，说被退学也不要紧，我不想只和中岛君做普通朋友。抽泣的声音像天台边的铁丝网一样分明地迫近，两个人都局促地站在原地。女孩的眼泪打湿了袖口，但中岛已经无话可说。他沉默地看着已经是前女友的那个人后退几步，转身冲向楼梯，重重砸上了楼梯间的铁门。

终于结束了。

这恋爱就像没什么意义的青春纯爱电影，或许心动但总有结局，存在的唯一意义是被人期许，于是被人们冠以一千一万种的浪漫与美好，美化一切幼稚与妄想。正因为是现实中不会发生的事情所以才会被编造，但真的发生了才发现是如此不可理喻。它最美好的部分只存在于回忆里，最愚蠢的部分也存在于回忆里。

中岛仰起头对着天空长出一口气，伸手把前额的头发全都揉上去，慢腾腾走回教室拿书包。他在走廊里碰上回来取复习资料的山田，两个人一前一后走到教室门口，中岛没进去，双手交叉，斜靠着门看山田抄黑板上的作业，问，知念呢，怎么就你一个人。

大概他的语气十分糟糕，以至于他觉得山田回复的态度也冷淡了许多，只是嘟哝了一句“已经先回家了”就不再理他，低头把一本一本的练习册塞进包里。

算了，反正这段时间也没说过多少话。中岛进去背了包就走，在教室门口踌躇了一秒，又鬼使神差地补了一句——

听说西内退学了。

间隔太长了，和玻璃酒瓶打碎的声音一样清晰可闻。他听见山田“唔”了一声。中岛转过头去，看见对方蹲在课桌后面，伸长了手臂在抽屉里翻找着什么东西。那一瞬间他忽然有了一点鲁莽的勇气，说，大家都知道了，你——

——你和大后还不是一样。

已经把整张脸都埋进抽屉里的山田，声音闷闷的，蹲在那里只能看见一点头顶。傍晚的阳光温热而干燥，有点刺刺地晒在脸上，棒球部训练时的呐喊飘过耳边，走廊上空着。中岛能看见山田青黑色校服的裤脚，在一排排课桌椅的间隙里的一小块布料，随着山田的动作带出褶痕。书包和制服就放在脚边，制服扣子上的光点转了一圈，“叮”从边缘跳了下去。

中岛转身走了。

他不知道该回答什么。那天晚上他久违地做了噩梦，梦见自己一个人站在废墟里，天空是昏黄的，风里夹着沙和燃料的味道，成群倾倒的住宅赤裸地暴露出墙体与楼板断层，窗户扭曲而破碎。他走了很久也不见一个人，穿过塌了半边的高架桥和轨道。半空中还剩一截桥体孑然立着，他仰头看了看，桥的断面露出密密匝匝的钢筋，长短不一地戳刺进视野里。中岛走到河边，远处是被拦腰截断的大厦，起伏的，灰色的断面。连青苔都没有，所有的东西都和了一层黑，黑的表面是斑斑驳驳的暗红的锈。那河却是亮晶晶的。他踩着水趟过去，走到河中央的时候，水也成了红色。鲜红的，血液的颜色。中岛摊开双手手掌，掌心里纵横密布的全是狰狞的伤口，很深的划痕，翻开了他的皮肉。

他却一点也感觉不到疼。血从身体里看不见的缝隙里渗出来，顺着伤口汇聚成流，在他的手臂上划出一样交错纵横的红色，沿着他的肘弯一滴一滴堕下去。河是血红的，亮闪闪的。他想继续向前走，一抬眼却看见河对岸站着又一个自己。

两只眼睛，两只耳朵，两道眉毛。两张嘴。

他被吓醒了，睁开眼，长而用力地深呼吸。心脏梆梆地叩着他的胸骨。中岛躺在黑暗里，被恐惧压住肩膀，甚至没有勇气去开灯，怕灯光下看见自己的手掌和梦中一样遍布血迹。他侧过头去，半张脸都埋进了枕头，布料推挤着他的眼窝。夜的青黑色是冷的。他忽然想起了很久以前的某一个夜里，做了噩梦而爬到他床上一起睡的山田。他在床头给山田留着的那盏小小的，暖晕的灯，他们俩的枕头和山田的手一样软。

原来他曾经是这样的人。

在那个时候，山田做了噩梦以后睁开眼睛第一眼看见的人。在那一瞬间，被山田无限依赖的人。

不应该是现在这样，他在黑暗中想。不该是这样。

山田应该在离他更近的地方，比最初还要近的地方。他开始有了这样的想法。陌生人即使交谈，彼此的距离也起码是一步之外，双方同时伸手也不会触及彼此。亲密的人则拥有同样的一个环，不是戒指，也不是项链，那个环紧紧围绕着、挤压着他们。在如此狭小的空间里，除了彼此拥抱再也没有别的姿势。

每个人都在变化，中岛想，每个人都在衰老，成长，和死亡。

这一年他们十个人一起过圣诞节。交换礼物之后很晚去了游乐场，已经快到闭园的时间，彩灯都灭了大半，还在运转的游乐设施只有摩天轮。年长的几个一边抱怨“为什么要和男人来坐这个”一边争先恐后地挤上去。知念费了半天工夫把拼命挣扎的山田塞到中岛对面，再去拉冈本的时候轿厢已经移了老远。他推着另外两个人钻进下一间。摩天轮升到半空，知念隔着玻璃远远看见前一个轿厢里山田和中岛面对面坐着，山田背对着他缩在座位上，中岛向他招了招手，下一秒就升到上方看不见了。

窗外是被连绵闪烁的彩灯覆盖的东京的夜景，中岛收回目光，看着坐在对面的山田。他从摩天轮升空开始就一直紧闭双眼，紧绷身体坐在那儿一动不动，偶尔紧张地舔舔嘴唇，半张脸都藏在帽子和围巾后面。

即使害怕成这样，他也没有要向中岛求助的意思。

他们升到了最顶端。在东京璀璨的灯火下，夜空都是紫红色的，能清楚地看到流云的痕迹。轨道旁边的小灯照亮了山田的脸，莲花一样白白嫩嫩，眼睫毛不安地翕动着，粉红的舌尖从唇瓣间一闪而现。

你不来，那我就过去。

中岛这样想着，扑过去，捏着山田的下巴，把他圈在怀里。他的手指沿着下颌线条滑到山田耳侧，抚摸他温热的皮肤，看着山田在自己怀里睁开眼睛，眼睫毛簌簌扑闪着，中岛低下头——

他吻了山田。


	7. ０６

樱花终于开了。

在东京的道路边立了两行的樱树，繁盛的、粉白的漩涡，里面藏着青灰的枝条，小心翼翼捧着成群的、樱的躯体。边缘云雾一样地散开，彼此交织着。轻柔的五片花瓣中间簇着五芒星形状的花蕊。山田坐在车里，白色针织衫外面裹着大衣，他抽了抽鼻子，隔着深色玻璃看路边的樱树。

“上周这里的花都还没有开呢。”经纪人在前座和司机聊天，“难得有时间一家人去赏樱，有朋友前一周去过就问了他哪里的樱花好，带了相机去拍照，可到了公园一看，花都谢得差不多了。”

樱树下人头攒动，车辆川流不息。所有人都正赴往自己的去处。

“也不是什么都没看到，但没能赶上最灿烂的时候总有些遗憾。花谢的时候是不能细看的。回家路上看见这些樱树就想，要是他们开了就好了啊。”

“偶然碰见的盛开的樱树，也不错不是吗？那样的意外之喜。”

意、外，之喜。

大概会是这样的东西吧。过了太久依旧得不到，都快要放弃希望了，最后却在意想不到的地方碰见了想要的东西，就这样“砰”地和它撞个满怀。带着十足的冲力一心向前，然后完全无法预料地、撞上同样竭力的它们。花朵的开放是要鼓足力量才能做的事情。寻找也是。像爆炸时被弹出的碎片一样冲出去，完全无法预料地相撞，因为太用力以至于双方都在地上倒成一团。太疼了，这样的相逢。终于刻骨。

车停在红灯的路口。旁边缀满花朵的树枝在空中轻轻晃动，星点的花瓣被风引着离开枝梢，从小学生黄色的帽檐擦过，徐缓贴上他们背着书包的肩膀。山田从包里翻出帽子和口罩戴上，闷闷咳了一声。光是看着那些樱树他就已经眼睛泛红，觉得快要流出眼泪。

花粉症。

“去的时候看见这些路边的树还很不以为然的，回来时候想法就完全变了。到家了才想起来，早樱不就是只能开一个星期的嘛。不是因为寒风和雨水，就是只能开这么久而已。”

“所以，那个时候特地赶过去却没看见，大概也是没办法的事情吧。”

山田忍不住又咳了一声。鼻子也很难受，但是并没有到要吃过敏药的程度。不，倒不如说是不想吃药。《暗杀教室》进入宣传期，除了年初的团体拍摄之外他再也没见过中岛。那天凌晨，中岛指尖忽闪忽暗的火星还一直映在他眼里，鼻尖仿佛还能闻到一点凉薄的酒味。一株悬铃木。山田的目光怔怔转过街角。高大俊美、惹人注目的树木，却生了很轻易就能折断的脆枝，撅折的时候能听见断裂和撕扯的声响，但还是很坚韧地连接着，悬在一点点树皮的两端，不声不响地继续修补和生长，变成新的、仍然脆挺的枝条。

他到最后都没有问中岛那天为什么会来。中岛摇摇晃晃从地板上爬起来，咕哝了一句“好冷”。他觉得自己也快要感冒了，脑子里不停回响着自己呼吸的声音。中岛挪到门口，一手撑墙，背对着他把大衣扣子全部系上，慢吞吞理好围巾，然后转过身来，唇上那道伤痕像在水里泡过一样白得发亮，眼里已经一片清明。

“下雨了。”

山田愣了一下，朝窗边走了几步。这时他才听见外面淅淅沥沥的雨，像给小猫梳毛一样，沙沙的，很安心的声音。他转身回到玄关，中岛已经很自然地从旁边拣出一把透明的雨伞。

“我回去了。”

他对上山田的目光。那双眼睛里昏暗的雾气都已经消失，像被雨水湿散一样消弭无迹，却不让人觉得他已经完全清醒。眼神里的轻晰澄澈就像玻璃瓶中浓烈的酒液一样，隔着厚厚的透明瓶壁，仿若安然无恙地向人展示出冷静与平明。山田目送着他消失在门后，抱着大衣呆站了好一会儿才想起来走回屋里把窗帘拉上。酥酥麻麻的小雨现在大概正点着透明的伞面，但他不太敢听见那声音了。

一月最难熬，这个不让人觉得是开始但又不得不开始的节分。二月，三月，山田今年度过了最难以置信的一个愚人节。他站在巨蛋又唱又跳，结束时匆匆往出口赶，中岛落在他身后，不停向四周深深鞠躬。只要有人编造一句话就能开始的事情，竟没有办法追究真假。下了几场雨，花渐渐开了。四月大概比一月还要糟糕，沥青的路面上落满了柔软的花瓣，被雨水打湿之后蜷缩成一团，顺着水的痕迹漂移到路边，粘在排水沟的边缘，软塌塌的，将掉未掉的样子。那天山田拍完外景回家，才发现楼下的樱花也谢得差不多了。落了的花瓣被打扫得一片不留，树上零零散散残留的白点就像是黏在地毯上的碎纸屑，在路灯下涂抹出不清不楚的一点冗碌。远远近近，都不过轻描淡写的一笔颜色而已。

他不太死心，第二天出门时又走到树前去看。路边那一排的樱树确实已经过了开花的时节，近前去看能发现新叶细小的嫩芽。未落的花瓣开始蜷曲褪色，五瓣之间留下不完整的缺口，蔫蔫的，像飞蝗枯残的翅膀，花托也已经泛黄。山田穿过它们，沿着小路绕过雪松和黄杨。长年繁盛的植物，新叶已经和旧叶一般大小了，只余一点稚气未脱的浅绿，深深浅浅的都拢作一丛。往前几步，木质长椅的旁边，白石垒就的水池对面，立在一排木樨之前的，是一棵八重樱。

它迟了一步，满树还留着粉红的樱花，三五成团地悬垂着。大串大串的花蕾下面还压着未盛开的花苞，藏在并肩而立的雪松后面。和五瓣的早樱不一样，每一朵花都生着密密柔柔的花瓣，洛丽塔裙一样细巧而叠累，轻飘飘附满了花萼，连中心的花蕊都被隐沒在缤纷的花瓣间。花开到盛时总觉得枝梢分外秀气，在团团的花丛里细伶伶的，像拎着沉重行囊的少女垂落身侧的洁白手腕。山田屏息站了很久，终于看清其中一朵花层层粉嫩之后的一点娇黄。

“你在藏着什么呢。”

他听见自己的声音飘向花瓣中央。

“你在等什么。” 

这不像问题的问题。他那一瞬间有点沮丧，但站在这盛开的花前又觉得分外美好，呼吸也轻飘飘地在风里舒展开来，最后很孩子气地跺了跺脚，转身去找经纪人会合了。

连着两天的工作都见到中岛。山田觉得对方似乎没有什么异常，还是不自知地就轻易做成很多事情。今天的外景也轻飘飘的。服装师抱着两套婚纱过来给他试穿，中岛一边对着镜子自己整理领结，一边说Yama酱的话完全不需要胸垫。他白了对方一眼，换了裙子乖乖让化妆师上妆。中岛抓完头发坐在旁边看，两个人的视线在镜子里一撞上就立刻弹开。化完妆以后中岛走过来，向白裙子的淑女微微鞠躬，同时伸出一只手臂。

山田斜眼看他，两个人都不说话，但是中岛笑得非常开心。于是山田伸手挽住他，另一只手提着裙摆，迈着一点也不端庄的外八字，仰着下巴一路走出去。

一点不像羞怯的小新娘，倒是非常像不良。

但还是很可爱，戴着小王冠更可爱。可爱得中岛一直在看他，直到摄像机对准他们才转过脸。

他们完成了一场没有婚戒的婚礼。八乙女兴致高昂地要给山田和中岛拍照，说这是他第一次给新人证婚，一定要好好留念。山田连吐槽都懒得开口，提着裙子转身就走。有冈在拍摄间隙跑来嘲笑过他，问他明明不是第一次穿婚纱，为什么反而这么紧张。

他抱着裙摆，表情活脱脱一个个凶巴巴的不良，说烦死了七比，我现在可是帅气成熟的star，当然不会合适了。

可是心里却有个声音说，才不是。

才不是。

第一次穿的时候，可没有新郎。

他当时甚至装扮上了头纱和手花。穿上那条长长的婚裙走路时根本看不到脚面。他磕磕绊绊走到摄像机面前，满心想的都是接下来的台词，无暇分心去在乎自己的模样。要相信造型师的职业素养。上场前他暗暗给自己鼓劲。

不会太糟糕的，都已经穿过这么多次女孩子的衣服了，连旁人那些或震惊或赞叹的反应都开始渐渐习惯了不是么。

——而现在。山田环视周围，工作人员甚至在现场放了写着“山田家”和“中岛家”的名牌。他刚刚和中岛拍了小短片，两个人挽手走进礼堂，互相喂了蛋糕，中岛还抹了一勺奶油在他鼻尖上。

当然，在拍摄结束后又偷偷帮他舔掉了，还咬了一口他的嘴唇。他也乖乖地任由对方亲吻，尽职尽责地扮演了沉溺在宠爱中的新娘角色，怎么看俩人都是一对恩爱的新婚夫妇。

怎么看，都是真的举行了结婚典礼啊，和那个人。

但是明明是你先把我推开的。

在我用尽全力，真的走到你身边之后。

山田逃一样冲回了更衣室。休息时间被延长了，staff去准备下一场的拍摄道具。他抓过挂在旁边的西装，灯都来不及开就要关门。匆匆退场的新娘，裙裾卡在门缝里。山田皱着脸重新打开门把裙子拉回来，猝不及防地被贴着身子挤进来一个人。

不，真的太疼了，我现在不能看到你。

他僵硬地站在原地，裙摆在手里拧成一团，蕾丝的纹理磨着他的手心。中岛手里抱着一件婚纱，顺手落了门锁。他的领结已经取下，领口扯散了，新郎的白色西装外套搭在臂弯里，衬衫袖子卷到手肘，一脸为难的样子，说：

“这裙子背后的拉链有点奇怪，服装师好像去准备其他的衣服了找不到人，yama酱帮我一下好不好？”

不能被看出来。山田咬着舌尖，散开手里的裙角，低着头上前去接那件白色的织物。他忽然想到summary的时候有一次做女形的表演，上台前听见有人夸他好看，说他披着那件和服就像辉夜姬一样煜煜生辉，而自己躲在幕布后面难为情得要命，攥紧了手里的折扇，始终没有勇气走过去说一声谢谢。

他说他是嫩竹一样的美人，穿上白无垢也一定非常美。

山田有点恍惚，把衣服弄好递过去，对方却没有伸手接住。他抬起头，发现中岛正神情复杂地看着他。

——完了，要被发现了。

他扭头想走，手还没触到门把手就被拦腰抱住。中岛的胸膛紧紧贴着他的后背。他挣扎了两下，却被抱得更紧，身后的人捉着他的手腕带回自己怀里，脸颊擦过他的发尾。中岛俯下头，声音像醇厚的烟草，带着温热的吐息萦绕在他耳边。

“yama。”

落下了一颗火星，烟草燃烧起来。

他不记得是怎么开始的。等他找回意识的时候，已经被中岛抓着手腕按在墙上。中岛的身躯将他覆在阴影里，他自己仰着头，和对方接吻，昏暗的更衣室里只听见唇舌交缠的水声和两个人的轻喘。中岛放开他的手腕，隔着裙子就去揉搓他的性器。山田的呻吟细细的，腰不受控制地往前送。他隔着层层布料轻微地蹭着中岛的手掌，却掩饰一般地转过头去，不肯让中岛看见他的表情。中岛低笑着舔他的耳朵，亲吻他的耳廓，舌头卷着耳垂逗弄，手上也加快动作，包着布料去刮弄。山田绷紧了身体，声音是前所未有的绵软性感。

他被圈在怀里，中岛骨节分明的手指轻轻捏着他的唇瓣，玩弄他的软舌，他说不出完整的句子，眼神迷离地在天花板上逡巡。中岛附在他耳边说话时嘴唇故意擦过他的耳垂，那些话语带着中岛独有的气味和温度，全灌进山田耳朵里。

“我早就想这么做了。”

“从你第一次穿婚纱的时候开始。”

中岛在他面前跪下来，整个人都钻进了他的裙摆里。

裙子的花边与褶皱在他眼前铺开涌动，蕾丝编织的花样，轻纱堆就的纹饰，一层一层，雪白地在他眼前起伏涨落，纷纷攘攘的海浪翻卷着压过他的胸口。我要溺水死掉了。山田几乎绝望地想。他的呼吸被白色的浪花填满几乎停止。下一秒中岛的脸出现在裙边，眼神促狭，嘴角还留有一丝白浊。他毫不在意地用手指擦过那道蜿蜒的痕迹，舔了舔嘴唇，欺上来和山田接吻。他填满了山田的思绪和视野，山田迷迷糊糊地伸手搂住他的脖子，整个人都被浪花吞没，裙子被从后面撩起来，中岛的手揉捏着他的臀瓣，在穴口周围按压了一阵子就探进去。湿软的内壁吸着他的手指，他熟门熟路地找到那一点，用指尖的茧轻蹭。没多久山田就又射了一次，哭腔又软又浪，喘息的声音都带着高潮的湿热。

他根本站不住，整个人都陷在中岛怀里。中岛干脆把他抱起来放到沙发上，用嘴叼着他后背的拉链拉开，沿着脊背一直亲吻到股沟，山田侧着头不看他，眼尾一抹潮红，婚纱斜斜挂在身上，露出一侧肩膀和半个胸膛，他的身体线条流畅而美好，在腰部留出一段令人心醉神迷的凹陷，挺翘的臀藏进洁白的裙摆。中岛俯下身，隔着衣服去舔他一边的乳珠，咬着布料的纹理去磨他，额前的碎发来回扫过他的锁骨。山田被撩拨得“呜”地哭出声音来，他满眼水色，伸手软软地去推中岛的肩膀。中岛拉过他的手亲了亲，从旁边摸索出一条领带，捆住山田的手腕按过头顶，又去吻他。

混蛋，中岛裕翔你这个混蛋。

山田愤愤地要去咬中岛的舌头。舌尖相触的那一刻又放弃了，他自暴自弃地闭上眼睛。对方的气息缠绵而热切，灵活地吞噬了他的喘息和呜咽。他任由中岛的手指在自己体内按压，却又在中岛进来的时候收缩穴口抗拒着。中岛的手在他胸前游走，拉扯他已经变硬的乳首，给予他疼痛之后又低下头，温柔地舔舐和亲吻。

他胸膛起伏着，绷紧了身体想要逃开。那点徒劳的挣扎实在是无济于事，下一秒中岛就直接冲了进来，填满了他。

他被环着腰带起来。中岛坐直了身子，把他抱到腿上，托着他，慢慢让他坐下去。婚纱长裙盖住了两人的腿，中岛掐着他的腰，每一下顶弄都带着滚烫的温度。山田觉得自己烫得要从身体内部开始融化了，他仰起脸，甜腻的哭叫里满是不自知的天真与情色，还夹杂着抑制不住的、湿润的哽咽。他扭着腰的挣动落在中岛眼里却更像是害羞。身下的力道又重了几分，山田的抗拒很快就失去了气力，趴在中岛肩头低低地呜咽，腰软在中岛的掌心里。

他的喘息就像草莓太妃糖，有非常浓郁而甜蜜的性感和直直洗进人心底的清冽。

真的不想穿婚纱啊，山田闭着眼睛想。中岛忽然停了下来，手抚着他的耳侧，把他的脸转向另一边。

“ryosuke。”

山田睁开眼睛，斜后方是一面巨大的穿衣镜，但镜子里的他却衣衫不整，婚纱的袖子只有一只还堪堪挂在臂弯，裙摆一直垂到地毯，却连腰臀都遮不住，拉链一直开到股沟。他的脊背光裸洁白，蒙上一层细细密密的汗，像映着月色的湖面一样，泛着莹润的水光。后颈与肩头被中岛吸出好几处青紫的吻痕。他的腰线圆润流畅，侧转身子的时候能看见胸前挺立的乳珠，像蔷薇的蓓蕾一样殷红，腰侧全是中岛掐出来的鲜红的指印，薄纱遮掩下的臀部也落着爱抚的印记。中岛抱着他，把他的身体往上微微抬了几分，他看见自己下身的小嘴紧紧咬着中岛，臀间的白浊和雪白的布料几乎混为一体。完全就是一副被好好疼爱着的可怜模样。

这赤裸而坦诚的，我的身体。山田恍惚地想着。他不敢看镜子里自己的表情，反而把目光又移到中岛脸上。中岛也在看着镜子里的他，眼里全是迷醉和满足，但眉间却带着几分不安与急切。他把自己深深埋入山田体内，死死搂着他的腰肢，手掌抚着他的蝴蝶骨，沉醉地轻吻他的颈侧，嘴唇移到他耳边，忽然说了一句话：

“新婚快乐，中岛太太。”

他的语气带着不确定的试探，但充满欢愉和餍足。亲吻与爱抚落满了山田的身体。中岛的动作比以往更加激烈，仿佛他只有在他的小新娘身上完完全全地留下烙印才能安心。伴随着“咔嚓”、“咔嚓”的声音，镜子里似乎有几道白光闪过。山田随着对方的动作浮浮沉沉，他咬着中岛肩上的布料，一开始还是小声而娇气的、带着哭腔的呻吟，后来那声音里的哭腔越来越浓，终于变成了啜泣和呜咽，却始终没有像以往一样求饶说不要，也没有求中岛停下来。

不过是婚礼外景而已，不过是穿着婚纱而已。

这才不是羁绊，不过是对我单方面的束缚。不管用多么牢固的绳子系起我们的手指，只要你想，都能轻易斩断。然后就像你之前所做的那样，头也不回地离开。

山田在中岛怀里，哭得泪眼朦胧。

我不想再被一个人留下了。不想一个人怔怔站在原地，手指上残留着断了的绳结，进退皆是妄难。就算是你主动递过来的红线又能怎样，总会被你扯断的，所以一开始就不要被那根绳子和你系在一起。太糟糕了。明明你已经这么强硬地闯到了离我最近的地方，明明我就站在你面前。

却怎么都说不出、都说不出那句话。

——请不要离开我。


	8. 07

中岛结束了工作去找菅田喝酒，一见面他就乐呵呵地拍对方的肩膀，说我和yama酱啊，今天单独去出外景了。

哦。菅田视线扫过料理单子，含糊地附和了几声。他回家还要背剧本，正思忖着喝多少才能既尽兴又保持头脑清醒。中岛面前的杯子已经空了一半，他舔舔嘴边的啤酒沫，乐呵呵地拿着手机翻照片。下酒菜摆上来一碟枝豆。菅田点好了酒，问他，然后呢？

哦，然后我就来找你了啊。中岛非常自然地回答。yama酱这两天连着出外景，还要抽空准备演唱会的企划，今天结束以后直接回去休息了。这次工作简直是所有外景里面最累的一次。行程表上写的是园艺，但我们去的是电柱工厂。累坏了，结束的时候工作服都变得脏兮兮的。不过yama酱穿那件衣服真的特别可爱，小小一只，真是好想抱回家藏起来，来我给你看照片喔。

菅田不说话，觉得中岛简直是无药可救了。

不过，反正无药可救的也不止眼前这一个。

他低头看中岛递过来的手机屏幕。山田扣着安全帽，宽松的工作服套在身上就像一只大大的布口袋，金发全被压下来垂在脸旁，表情呆呆的，有几缕额发扫过他的鼻梁，让人心痒得忍不住想替他轻轻呼开。

真可爱啊这家伙，菅田想。合作的时候山田每天学生衬衫外面套个浅色背心或者针织衫晃来晃去地拍戏，一副乖宝宝的样子，烫了小弧度的褐发松松软软，看上去就特别好摸。菅田之前也和合作的年轻演员一样，觉得山田笑起来最好看，又柔软又甜美，但单挑的那场戏让他改变了想法。风大得人几乎睁不开眼，细小的沙砾刮过皮肤，面前的山田是藏着华丽光束的狮子，眼神认真到不可思议。那是自己把退路截断了的人才会有的眼神。不是想赢，倒不如说，除了赢别无他法。菅田觉得这时候看见的确实是渚了。带着山田的印记的渚。他满嘴都是沙和灰尘，含着一口矿泉水低头咕噜咕噜地漱口。山田在旁边继续拍，花着脸的渚对赤羽业问“ほんとうに”，声音又软又糯，却还带着点哑，跟被人欺负得快哭了一样。菅田心想不好，抬眼一看，那个人微微蹙着眉，眼睫毛扑闪扑闪的。他兢兢地望着前方，带着些许怯意和欣喜。菅田差点混着水把满嘴的沙子全咽下去。监视屏变成了糖做的玻璃，甜得人忍不住想舔一口。

——完蛋，被击沉了。

小动物一样的，这个人。好可爱。

后来排练的时候他想起这幕来，很随性地改了台词玩儿。导演也觉得挺有意思，最后就这样演了。那天的拍摄提前收工，山田糊着一脸灰站在他旁边，开心地扭啊扭，手臂像海带一样摆来摆去地转圈圈。

啊啊真是，头发看起来好软好想摸。

这些事情他跟中岛说过一点。中岛听完笑笑，说yama酱一直很努力，以前做伴舞的时候一直站在后面，但后来慢慢地好多人都得仰视他了。

大概有的人天生就是太阳，永不消歇地发着光，直到最后燃成灰烬。有的人像火炉里沉默的青铜，随着温度的慢慢升高而变红发亮，积攒着，等待着，最后熔化成灿烂而灼热的、流动的光芒。

烤秋刀鱼也端上来了。中岛侧着身子，举着手机在菅田面前滑滑点点，说对了还有昨天的外景，照片先给你看一眼不过要保密喔，好几家杂志也去取材了。话说最近的番组真是越来越标新立异了，我以前真的是从没想过会碰上这样的情况——

菅田眼前出现一张非常淑女的自拍照。中岛戴着假发，穿着白色婚纱长裙，妆容精致而得体。他微微侧着身子，双手交叉贴在胸前，抿嘴对着镜头微笑。

嗯，还戴了蕾丝手套，真是十分敬业。

菅田认真欣赏了一会儿，说，比你十几岁时候穿的空姐那一套好看太多了。中岛很自如地翻着相册，说是吧我也觉得很可爱，化妆师姐姐都夸我了，你看我们有冈君的是不是也很可爱，对了还有yama酱，我是yama酱的新郎哦。yama酱真是最可爱了嘴唇blingbling的，跟草莓布丁一样，软软滑滑的，还特别甜。

他一张一张地翻照片给菅田看，大部分都是山田，山田不开心地低头扯着婚纱裙摆的样子、山田刘海别起来乖乖等着上妆的样子、山田鼻子上抹了奶油撅着嘴的样子、山田不好意思地wink的样子……嗖嗖嗖地划过去几十张。菅田忍不住开口，说你也太激动了吧，山田穿女装的次数还少么，之前拍电视剧一集一套，每周各种风格换着来，你作为团员不是该早就见怪不怪了嘛。

中岛说你不懂，拍电视剧穿了那么多套，我也就在现场看见过一套而已，还是因为那次我和他一起穿的。

菅田闭嘴了，专心致志欣赏中岛的相册，边看边点头，说真的特别可爱，话还没说完满屏的白色婚纱裙忽然变成了另一种意义上的风景。他有点尴尬地移开眼。刚才还满脸自豪的中岛已经窘迫地凝固了。他半张着嘴，指尖离开屏幕在空中停滞了几秒，才唰地一下赶紧把那一张划过去。

两个人陷入沉默。啤酒最下端的气泡浮起来，好像“咕”了一声，破掉了。

菅田说我什么也没看到。他捏着描了竹叶的小酒杯送下去一口酒，心想果然还是冰过的清酒比较好喝。中岛收起手机，抓过面前的啤酒杯子一口气喝空了，招手让服务生再送一杯过来。菅田举起小杯子跟中岛碰了一下，说我前一阵子五六场戏混着拍，今晚终于能休息一下，我们好好喝一杯再走，不过不能喝多，我四点就要出门去静冈取景的。中岛又振奋起来，抓过菅田面前的清酒瓶给他倒满，说没事，但是光喝啤酒不过瘾，今天一定得喝几瓶烧酒再回去。

两个小时之后菅田把他扛出去，在路边拦了辆出租。城市的夜晚五颜六色的，路灯的灯罩悬得老高，平淡无奇的小圆球，在琳琅满目的灯牌的对比下几乎没有存在感。光还在，但也不觉得它在了。旁边的树落光了叶子，自从被绑上成串的小彩灯以后就一直光秃秃的。他把中岛塞到出租车后座上，长腿弯曲着搁进车里。中岛躺在坐垫上冲着他嘿嘿笑。菅田拍拍他的脸问他地址，中岛说不是喝酒么，不回去，继续喝。

他今天喝起酒来很痛快，也喝得确实有点多了，站起身都是斜斜扭扭的。菅田眼疾手快把他按回去，中岛靠着座椅，仰头扯掉了菅田替他扣上的帽子。他闭着眼睛一句话也不说，肩膀一高一低地歪在座位上。菅田摸出手机想给中岛经纪人打个电话。

然而他不知道号码，想来想去最后打给了山田。手机里传来山田浓重的鼻音，菅田吓了一跳，说你病了吗，山田闷闷地回答说才没有，花粉过敏而已，有什么事嘛这个时候给我打电话，我才刚睡下诶。菅田叹了一口气，说中岛醉得话都不会说了，连家住哪里都说不出来，我没法送他回去，你把他家地址告诉我吧。

山田没有说话，他吸了吸鼻子，呼吸像大提琴的弦一样在空气中悠扬晃动，带来的潮汐顺着听筒印出一点起伏的水痕。菅田耐心地等待着，终于，山田说，你们在哪里，我过去接他。

千万别。菅田想也不想就拒绝了。不能再出岔子了。花还没谢，花粉期还没结束呢，你还是在家呆着，做你的游戏宅男吧。山田被他逗笑了，说没事的我又没喝酒，再说花粉期就不工作了嘛，怎么可能不出门。他的笑声欢快地随着电波扭来扭去，弹力十足地碰碰菅田的耳朵。最后山田说，算了你把他送到我家来吧，明天我直接把人拎去公司开会，免得他宿醉之后……

——又惹上什么事情。

也没有别的办法。菅田坐进出租车后座，跟司机报了山田家的地址。中岛这时候好像清醒了一点，挣扎着坐起身来，醉醺醺地揪着他的领子问他，你说为什么你演的小河和我演的小河那么不一样啊，明明应该是一个人。

菅田说没办法，因为别人一看你，就觉得你应该是小吾才对。

中岛呵呵地笑，可是后来你也知道，小吾就是小河啊。他朝另一侧歪倒过去，头靠在车窗边，仿佛是睡熟了。窗外斑斓的灯光游成一片，菅田把自己那边的窗玻璃降下来一条缝，他这时也有了点酒意，觉得脸颊开始发热了。车内暖气开得很高，玻璃内侧有了一点水汽，行驶了一会儿之后司机打开雨刮器。玻璃外侧也有了水滴。又下雨了。

山田打来了电话，说在公寓外面那个石像旁边等他们俩。菅田说你待在家里给我开门就够了，我记得门牌号。山田的辩白里有一点撒娇的意味。他说，可是你们没有伞呀。菅田劝了两句也没什么用，最后说好吧好吧，那你记得戴口罩。

中岛在旁边含混地咕哝了一声，没有半点要睁开眼睛的迹象。菅田摁灭屏幕，琢磨着待会儿是不是得两个人一起提着中岛的肩膀和腿把他抬进电梯。

不过山田八成会坚持自己一个人把他背进去。

他有些时候没有办法分清山田是不是在逞强。拍摄结束的那天他去山田房间找他一起去杀青宴，山田刚洗完澡，站在衣柜前背对着他套上衣服，腰上一大片淤青，中间还有分布均匀的血色的小圆点。菅田一看就明白那伤是怎么来的了，也清楚即使去问，得到的也不过是“不要紧”这样的答案。那时候他觉得面前这个人真是倔啊，又倔又很温柔。他坐在靠窗的沙发上等山田吹完头发从浴室出来，突然想到自己过两天和中岛要去韩国。吹风机的哄杂之中，他大声地问山田，说中岛会不会让你讲片场的趣闻给他听，山田啊啊地喊回来，把吹风机关掉，说听不清啊你再说一遍。菅田走到浴室门口，说，中岛不会问你在片场碰见的事情吗。

不会。吹风机又哄哄地响了起来，山田把墙边的镜子拉到面前，努力用梳子把头顶一小撮头发压下去。

那些是个人的工作不是吗。

诶——他明明还挺频繁地来问我的。菅田伸手挠挠额头，有点苦恼地闭了会儿眼睛。这次的电影我跟他说拍了快节奏的动作戏，特技场面也很有意思，他就一直说啊好想来现场看一看啊，会带慰问便当过来什么的。我本来想跟他说一说你的事情，因为业的戏份基本都是和渚一起的，能说的东西真的超——级多的，但是不知道为什么总是刚开个头就觉得有点奇怪，然后赶紧换话题了。

山田的鼻子几乎贴着镜子，梳子扔到一边开始直接用手抓头发，很无所谓地说，没事啊，那些都是工作不是嘛，你告诉他也没什么的。

他看着镜子里的自己沉默了许久，又说，还是不要告诉他了。

不过是，我的事情而已。

所以果然还是很奇怪。菅田连拉带拽地把中岛从车上弄下来的时候想，不管和谁讲都很奇怪。他其实一直挺怀疑，中岛站在山田旁边的时候到底都在想些什么。明明他还是挺像个优等生啊，还是传统意义上的那种。

现在他一点也不想知道了。那张照片让他能猜到一星半点儿，但这毕竟是他们俩之间的事情，自己能做的只有作为朋友陪着去痛痛快快喝一场。他帮着山田把中岛架进房间就匆匆下了楼。濛濛的一点雨让路灯的光晕变得很柔和，菅田沿着楼下一排樱花树走到路口，最前方的花坛里有两棵金碧辉煌的大树，一左一右地立在楼前几十米远的小广场边缘，旁边就是石像。刚才山田就是在这里，撑着伞，站在醺然的夜色之中等他们，迷蒙的水雾环绕着他的轮廓，罩着刺绣夹克和深色九分裤的一个背影，站在高大的石像旁边越发显得小巧可爱，脖子细细的，棕色头发在暖黄的灯光下非常明显，走近时发现光线让他的头发颜色浅得几乎透明。他还是没有带口罩，嘴唇鲜红水润，脸颊像布丁一样光滑白嫩，打招呼的时候眼睛笑得眯起来，比乖孩子的中岛看起来还像个乖孩子。

凌晨一点差三分。菅田乘上了回家的出租车，车身平稳地朝前行进着，他扭头往后看了一眼，石像旁边两棵树璀璨夺目，被投射了满身的光。都不觉得是树了，看起来脆脆的，泡沫板一样，手指头压下去就能摁出一个洞。枝梢花朵和叶子没有什么差别，都是镀了一层闪闪发亮的金，读不出本来的模样。弥漫散乱的光，堆积起来就成为了闪耀的中心。菅田久久地看着，那两棵树在他视野里缩小成为一个光点，最后和流星一样瞬间远去消失了，他转过头，长出一口气，放松身体靠在椅背上。

台本还没背，今晚大概是睡不成了。


	9. 08

山田架着中岛进门的时候，手机在口袋里震动了一下。

痉挛在触碰到他之前就已经消隐，像一只机械蜘蛛挥动金属的长足，攀爬过平整的衣料，飞快地从他这里逃开。他抓着中岛的手臂绕过自己肩膀，对方衣袖的布料贴着他的后颈，一路上来竟也蹭出一点潮湿的温热。山田转过头看向左边，中岛歪着头，垂下来的头发遮住了他的视野，像居酒屋门口的暖帘一样，帘后的情景看不真切，却仍旧透出室内的灯光，明亮地、注视着过路的行人。酒精的味道在空气里消散。菅田架着中岛的另一边肩膀，手里抓着帽子，眼下挂了浓浓一层乌青，袖子卷到手肘。中岛在他们中间发出一声低哑的咕哝，肩膀开始向下滑落，山田紧紧抓着他的手腕，向他挤近了身体。

两块大陆相互挤压，高山与崖谷开始出现，之后是偶然的落雨，潺潺流水下涌动着不为人知的分裂与重叠；两个人之间的距离缩短，城市的灯火明灭闪烁，高架桥下细细高高的路灯孤独而倔强地伫立着，顺着国道疾驰而来的光冲着久远的黑暗飞奔而去，飞溅的碎末擦过指示牌的边缘，转弯，消隐。

两个人磕磕绊绊地把中岛弄进门，安顿在沙发上。抱枕已经被预先挪开，菅田声音里带着几分酒意，步子却不见踉跄，他转过脸看着山田笑了一下，随手把中岛的帽子扣在他头上。山田弯着腰，扶着中岛的后颈让他慢慢躺下。昏暗郁沉的光线糅杂了酒的冰凉氤氲，扑面熏上他的鼻尖和两颊。那个人的手拂过山田的侧颈，从掌心到指腹，贴着他的皮肤很恋恋不舍地滑了下去，树脂一样缓慢而黏厚地覆过他的锁骨，指甲切着他的喉结边缘，留下一点月牙一样的轨迹。

他抖了一下，以为手机又震动了一次。灵敏的蜘蛛被裹在树脂里动弹不得了。中岛身上酒精和雨夜的气息环绕着他飘荡浮动。只是错觉而已，山田缩紧了脊背向后退了一步，抬手把帽子取下来。菅田已经转身走到门口，沙发上，中岛安稳地阖着眼，浑然不知地浸泡在酒与睡梦里。

钥匙盘旁边随手扔着半盒香烟，水渍从玄关一直延伸到沙发前的地板。门后并排放着的透明雨伞少了一把，空了的伞架下面，雨水聚成一小滩透明的陷涡，地板的花纹奇怪地扭曲了。山田下楼送走菅田，回来关上门。玄关的灯是非常明亮的白光，山田盯着那散漫而奇异的纹络看了一会儿，光脚向前走了一步。

也不是特别冷，不过和玻璃一样，没有温度。他站在那儿，低头看见自己苍白的脚背，皮肤下青紫色的血管和花纹一样古怪地交错着，脚尖也泛着青白，那颜色覆满了小小的，透明的指甲。山田稍微踮起脚，濡湿的足跟离开那扭曲而古怪的花纹，只是一瞬又重重落了回去。水擦着他的足底滑动，图案开始漫延。起居室没有开灯，玄关的灯光让房间深处的黑暗变得决绝而不容置疑，山田抬头看着沙发的方向，光线平静而模糊，脚下渐渐变得温热。

不过只要一离开马上就又会变冷了。和玻璃一样，没有温度。

他光脚走回沙发前，地板上的水渍旁边多了一串湿哒哒的足印。中岛在沙发上不舒服地扭动着，手臂大幅度地挣动了两圈，翻了个身，一只手垂到地板，脸朝外仰躺着不动了。山田在地板上盘腿坐下，那个暴露在灯光下明亮而清晰的世界在他的远处。他点燃一支烟，背靠着沙发扶手，整个人都瘫软在地板上，躲在昏暗的那一侧，远离所有的清楚与挣动。烟草燃烧的焦油气味冲入他的鼻腔，轻飘飘的，摆脱了引力，远离他的五脏六腑，却一路向上充满了他的大脑。烟雾熏过他的唇瓣，不停变换着古怪的形态在他眼前漂浮。这盘旋而扭曲的轻烟之中他是唯一沉重的躯体，颓然而安全地静止着。烟卷燃烧到一半，中岛在他身后发出一声长长的呓语，山田掐灭了烟，掏出手机看了一眼。

是圭人。

大片的鸢尾花像展翅欲飞的蝴蝶翩跹在屏幕上，圭人只发了这张照片，除此之外什么也没说。山田微笑起来，刚打出“猩猩”这个词又犹豫了一下，点开GPS，看见地图上的那个小圆点在某个方块边缘闪着光，转回去删掉输入框里的文字，开始翻起手机相册。

他曾经半夜给圭人打电话，听见对方温柔的声音却什么也说不出。圭人喂喂了两声，听他没有回应，叹了一口气，像平常一样喊他的名字，说yama酱。山田嗯了一声，闭着眼睛，竭力将自己按在床边稳稳地坐好。他深呼吸着，直到声音不带一点哭腔，才说，圭人，好寂寞啊，怎么办，我觉得好寂寞啊。

终于还是说出来了。但是能说出来比不说要好，能说出来的理由是因为笃定有人会回应。知道期许不会落空，才能肆无忌惮地伸出手。

电波里传来啤酒罐被拉开时“嘶”的声响，圭人说凉介，那你孤独吗？

山田的声音还是在发抖。他抽了抽鼻子，房间里没有开灯，他的眼睛已经习惯了黑暗，视野里充斥着模糊的砌块和歪仄的线条，日光下司空见惯的陈设都变得浓稠。他坐在床上看着窗外发红的夜空，一切都笼着一层黑影。

不是吧，他说。

不是孤独，只有不知道是否有人会走到自己身边的时候才会无法开口，这只是寂寞，但寂寞已经足以令人难以忍受。春水会变成泥沼，群箐也锈刃丛生，人缩紧在核桃壳里，拼命挤压自己却终究无能为力。

爱与依恋为浓烟黑雾围裹，却不是每个人都有勇气把它推开。所有人都在等风来。

手机屏幕在他耳边泛着微弱的白光，蒸腾的水雾一般渐渐泛进他眼里。山田仰躺在床上，一只手搭在额前，眼泪顺着他的眼角滑落发间。圭人的声音像和弦一样温柔，他说没有关系的啊凉介，我们是被爱着的。只是这爱也会伪装，寂寞就是它的面具。因为见过它的本来面目才会知道面具的存在，而我们太不相信自己所以才会怀疑。

可是你知道的，那也是爱，是在能够明了之前我们就已经触碰过的另一种存在。美好与惶然长伴，爱与恐惧共存。面具的冰冷和脸颊的温热最终都是爱本身，你是被爱着的。你知道这一点，才会寂寞到无可救药。

他什么也说不出，圭人的声音从听筒里流过来，像一只小舟顺着潺潺溪水漂流而下，漾开一圈一圈的波纹，引着落叶与蜻蜓，悠悠停在他耳边。

只要你告诉他，圭人说。凉介，只要你告诉他，他就会把面具取下来，用他的眉心贴着你的侧脸，让他温柔的回应晕染在你耳边。

屏幕上飞速切换着一张一张图片，手机的冷光映着山田露在衣领之外的锁骨，他舔了舔嘴唇，往下拉到另一页。照片这种东西，就像是墓碑一样，即使骸骨腐朽也依然能牵出怀念和涂抹过的回忆，关于已经离开的那些瞬间，记忆却渐渐荡然无存。濛濛的水雾轻柔地从玻璃的缝隙中腾绕进来。菅田打电话的时候他捧着漫画迷迷糊糊做了个梦，梦见蜷缩在别人臂弯里，醒来却什么也不记得。可是真温暖啊，他想，真温暖啊。

照片已经翻到了前一年，山田扭动了一下从地板上坐起来，离开了沙发靠背，佝偻着把手机捧在脸前。他一口气滑到夏季的第一张，那是蚱蜢开拍前一天的照片，银发的自己带着毛线帽，旁边是知念和抱着吉他的圭人，三个人在圭人的工作室里，在一堆乱糟糟的电源线和各种器材的包围下做着鬼脸的一张自拍。

没有中岛，这样的聚会中岛本来就鲜少出现。然而在拍下那张照片的十七个小时之前，中岛就在他身边，嘴唇贴着他的颈项，梦一样地同他呓语。

他的锁骨和胸膛全是青紫。那已经不能算是亲吻了，中岛的牙齿研磨着他的皮肤，啃噬着，急切地落下一个又一个印记。他仰躺在地毯上，手腕被禁锢着摁在耳侧。他觉得中岛疯了，挣扎着想推开他。慌乱之间听见中岛的声音，带着喘息，隐忍地、哀求一般地低吟着他听不懂的字句。他不可思议地睁大了眼睛，只是一瞬，中岛压上了他的嘴唇。

这简直就是魔咒。他浑身僵硬，和那时一样动弹不得，中岛的睫毛在他眼前微微颤动，眼下的那颗泪痣从未像现在这样清楚。太近了，他视野里只剩下中岛的眉宇，其他东西都亮得刺眼，反射出几十几千倍的灯光驱赶他的视线，让他被牢牢圈在中岛的边界里。这不是确实发生的事情，他恍惚中想着，任由中岛的舌滑过他的嘴唇，游移着与他的舌尖交缠。这应该是一个不由自主出现在他脑海中的奇怪的模拟而已，不然中岛怎么会这么清楚真实。中岛是给过他一个真实的吻的，在摩天轮的顶端，冒失而不容拒绝地亲吻着他的嘴唇，那一刹他眼前只有一个黑色的厚重影子，他看见窗外亮着的小灯，摩天轮的钢铁支架挺直地交错延展，泛着冰冷的金属光泽；更远的地方，城市的灯光像云一样，模糊而温柔地渐渐消散。

扑在鼻尖上的气息温暖而湿润，他却看不见它的主人。

所以这不是真实的。这样的事情，梦见就够了，不用真的发生。中岛进入的时候他伸手环抱着对方的后背，中岛却把他搂得更紧，两个人的胸膛紧紧相贴。他应该是疼得哭出来了，眼泪混在汗水里划过脸颊，中岛环在他腰上的手臂放松了，修长灵活的手指在他身下动作着。他更恍惚了，断断续续地在快感的波浪里挣扎，最终完全沉溺在爱欲之中，腰肢随着中岛的动作无力地起伏着。中岛在亲吻他脸上的泪痕，手指划过他的发。他的气息温暖而湿润，像云一样，模糊而温柔地渐渐下落，消散在山田的眉间。

是真的。

没有等到夏日降临就停止鸣叫的蝉，在迎接死亡之前的最后一刻，看见的不是夕阳，而是提前绽放的，夏日的花火。

像盛夏将至之时盛开的鸢尾花一样真切。


	10. 09

所以。

为什么会有纪念日这样的存在。

山田趴在车窗上。街口那家店的雨棚是很明亮的橙色，看起来不像酒吧，更像冰淇淋店。今天光线明亮，不过仍是阴天。阳光明媚的时候这里看上去一定会很吸引人。他看见一只猫姿态轻盈地从印满图案的小招牌下面钻过去，毛茸茸的尾巴扫开杯里的啤酒泡，旁边悬挂的小彩灯轻轻摇晃着。山田在车里也像一只猫一样，团成一团挤在座椅边缘，困恹恹的，努力瞪大眼睛，双手交叠着垫在脸下。

没一会儿他就觉得脸麻了，不情不愿地起来揉掉手背上的红痕，又摸了摸自己的小尖下巴。

昨天明明还在颁奖现场。他扯着白色毛衣的袖口，像个真正的男子高中生一样把袖子拉长了攥在手心里，跟在经纪人后面下车。男子高中生山田凉介才不会想穿着校服去小酒馆，更何况还是那么危险的伪娘小酒馆。他现在二十三岁了，节目导演已经站在某家店的门口，一边和助理说话一边等着摄影师调整设备。

真正的男子高中生山田凉介做过很多事情，而没有完成的事情更多，很难说究竟哪一方面更让人心生庆幸。

而二十三岁的山田头发染成金色，不像以前那么怕黑但还是讨厌青蛙，度过了生长痛却没有长高多少。他现在能关着灯睡觉了，做了噩梦也不睁开眼睛，只是翻个身继续睡过去。和女孩子沟通最顺畅的时候是在live的舞台上，他舔过自己的指尖，手指抚过白嫩的脖颈，听下面爆发出阵阵尖叫。扇子上贴的荧光字和手灯一起闪闪烁烁。他抬起头迎着聚光灯看过去，汗珠从额发滴落鼻尖。光非常宽阔，遥远得让他觉得自己仿佛正在飘浮，为风和水滴所充盈。空旷的、明亮的荒野，白茫茫地映着冥邃的边界，耳边有枯枝崩裂的声音。

现在大家都知道他要成为国家炼金术师了。

圆形的精细符文。一笔就能画成的圆形，无休止无休止地重复原来的轨迹，从头开始，从头结束，炼成阵借此而完成物质转换与能量流动，裹挟在意志里，从轨迹上的一个出口经过另一个，宣告最终所选择的通行方向。炼成阵无法一笔完成。

爱德华·艾尔利克人生中最孤注一掷的炼成阵完成于他的孩提时代。它像一个边缘模糊的红色印章，审阅过他们的天真与勇猛，按下了他弟弟的灵魂。

猫把脸贴在玻璃窗上，看着山田走到摄影机面前。

阿尔冯斯的盔甲内壁上绘制了简陋的红色符号。

二十三岁的山田凉介希望自己一瞬间能变成三十三岁。

他躲在车里，拼命地把黑色头套扯下来，那上面的节肢还在轻微晃动。头发被压得贴下来，发尾在拍摄期间一直痒痒地擦着他的后颈，他不由自主地想缩脖子又拼命忍着，最后夺路而逃的时候已经被吓得从鬓角红到脖子。节目导演过来敲敲车门，说山田君，已经可以收工了，你去卸妆吧。店里的男大姐也跟出来，隔着车玻璃给他抛了个响亮的飞吻。

他把头套递出去，捂着脸冲进化妆间，卸妆棉糊在眼睛上的时候进来一条line消息。山田扫了一眼，起身去脱掉拍摄用的校服。

有冈去拍外景的时候见到过住在酒吧里的大型犬。说起来猫在咖啡厅里比较多吧，懒洋洋的，姿态曼妙地在樱桃蛋糕和水果布丁中间穿行，好奇地闻一下茶杯托盘旁的方糖块儿，皮毛柔软，毛茸茸的。他有点好奇，街口那家橘色雨棚的小店，门口立着啤酒杯的霓虹灯，窗玻璃后面蹲着一只目光炯炯的猫。

或许那就是一家冰淇淋店，人气商品是雪顶啤酒。如果有未成年人来的话就换成可乐或者咖啡，一团冰淇淋举着小伞端端正正趴在杯沿。高中生后辈会好奇地试图从对面的杯子里偷一个扑满啤酒气泡的冰块，已经成年的恋人俯身越过桌面，在他脸颊上落下一个麦芽味儿的吻。

上车后他把手机递过去给经纪人看地图，指了一个离商店街不过十来分钟远的电影院，说送我到这里去就可以了。

他本来还想解释一下，说因为有人约他在那个地方见面，但今天来的路上他还在说想快点结束工作回家玩游戏，这时候再多说就像是为什么事情心虚一样。或许正是因为想要掩饰反而才显得奇怪，明明都没有撒谎，山田有点沮丧地抽了抽鼻子，想打哈欠又觉得打不出来。他拉好口罩下车，进去以后直接乘电梯去了停车场。

他不太记得车牌号，他总是弄混最后一个数字是8还是0。地下的灯光荧荧地泛了点阴冷的绿，他来回转了几圈，走到最角落的一辆车旁边，拉开副驾驶的车门，瞄一眼，车牌尾号是4。这是个老旧停车场，车不多，大多都盖了一层灰，隔几米就有一根坚固粗壮的方形柱子，像花了几百年才长成的钟乳石一样冰冷凝滑，凉凉地矗在鼻子前面。中岛从杂志里抬起脸，跟他打了个招呼。山田陷在座位里，他像卡在纸盒里弯弯折折的杯面，一旦动手剥开就会从边缘开始淅沥沥地散落，中岛翻出两颗薄荷糖给他，山田拿了一颗，懒得撕开，塞在手心里靠回椅背。

他不想说话。中岛直愣愣地伸手去摸他的耳朵，说yama你这里沾到东西了。山田没有躲开，他没有反应过来。中岛指尖那一块乌亮亮的颜料戳到他眼前，和刚才拍摄时用的化妆品颜色一模一样，山田皱着鼻子，自己伸手揉了揉耳朵。

应该是拽头套的时候给蹭上的，因为在耳朵边上，叫头发挡住了才没能发现。中岛拿湿纸巾蹭掉手指上的颜料，又拿了一包递给他。眼影在手指上晕成乌皑皑一大团，他立刻就想起那黑色头套上横七竖八的几对节肢。山田脖子后面凉飕飕蹿过一股冷意，索性连耳廓也都揉了揉。他擦干净手指，对着车前镜再看，耳朵已经全红了。

他很是庆幸现在不用再陪中岛去抓天牛，但过了一会儿又觉得有点高兴不起来。

说起来他们为什么会在停车场见面啊，这种光线昏暗的，天花板上爬满粗壮电线的老旧停车场，连柱子都粗粗裸露着水泥颗粒。山田瞪着那些柱子，他躲在深色玻璃后面，像藏身于林间的幼鸟，目光穿过巢窠细枝碎叶的缝隙，忽闪不定地围着阴影转悠。

好像在躲周刊记者一样，偷偷摸摸的。

所以还是怪中岛。山田烦躁得有点睁不开眼，昨天颁奖礼结束以后和朋友喝了一点酒，又胡闹到凌晨四点。他绑好安全带，对着后视镜扫了两眼背后可疑的角落，又有点不明不白地觉得委屈。发了一条消息说「我来接你回家吧」，再隔一两个小时说「我到了喔」就坐在这里懒懒散散翻杂志，什么伪装都没有地等他。亲昵也是退却也是，什么都不考虑，随心所欲地改变方向，蚀骨铭心地宣告渴求。他是被高高挂在空中的那个胸膛空落落的稻草人，明明都没有给过回复，但就是没法离开。

爱德华·艾尔利克。中岛忽然说，明明是国家炼金术师但是从来不穿制服。

我觉得红色和他的眼睛非常相配。

今天非常明亮，不像他们俩去电柱工厂拍外景那天，细雨昏昏的。山田的头发已经染成了金色，满脸污渍更衬得他面颊鲜嫩。他看着中岛在电柱的下部印上石墨的数字，它的编号，它的诞生日期，某种可以形成它的东西。他的背和腰一阵一阵地在酸痛，旁边的工人说这些符号都会被埋在地底。它们的外表看上去并无二致，他亲手制造的那一根也不能显出任何能被区分的特质。他不会再找到它了，也不会认出它，即使近在咫尺。完成之后中岛抬头冲他笑了笑，手里握着模具，仿佛多年前他们排练结束后冲出房间时一样得意而欢愉的神情。

那一根也会被钉下去，带着让它成为它的符号穿过沥青与石块，深埋黑暗的地底，无人晓意。

爱德华·艾尔利克是不需要炼成阵就能发动炼金术的炼金术师。

山田沉默了一会儿，说，不知道他们会让我编小辫子还是绑马尾。

汽车开始慢慢朝出口行驶，从黑色电线交织成的网中渐渐脱离。没有周刊记者。山田舒了一口气，在座位上扭了扭调整好安全带。他把那颗薄荷糖拿出来，犹豫一下还是没撕开，扔在中岛的小置物格里。中岛单手扶着方向盘，夹着下巴在衣服口袋里悉悉索索地翻着，过会儿居然摸出来一颗小猫爪子形状的棉花糖，巧克力味的。

连焰之炼金术师都把炼成阵画在手套上，他说。

他们驶上一座桥，河流从下方滑走远行。山田把棉花糖含在一边腮帮子里，用舌头软软地去蹭那团融化的糖果，甜蜜的巧克力味道像流沙一样簌簌扑落。河面上没有水光，波纹全都安稳地睡合着，只有灰色的、宽广的水面。山田头斜靠在车窗上，看着窗外泛泛褶出纹络的河流。

这个狡猾的家伙，中岛这个狡猾的家伙。

钢铁支架上的拉索像竖琴一样被一根根拨开，飞鸟的翅膀掠过云底。山田睡意朦胧地看着桥边向他点头示意的第一根电柱，列队前来的卫士，现在的他的秘密。

决定了。这就是我的电线杆。

车驶过长河。堆在后座的购物袋子「砰」掉下来一个，中岛吃惊得叫出声来，调整镜子看了一眼，有点懊恼地苦了脸。黑色的电线从他们头顶上拉出长长的残影，幼鸟和蜻蜓在等待学习飞行。

山田睡着了。


	11. １０

中岛经常在电视里看见山田的脸。

有些时候只有山田一个人，有些时候大家都在。从电视上再看时才意识到原来山田当时原来是这样的表情。他在旁边或者后面听山田说话，看见山田白嫩的耳朵和圆圆的后脑勺，玫瑰的香味悠悠浮过鼻尖。中岛自己的模样也往往和预想的有些差别，有时候甚至他也觉得自己有点傻。看见的和感觉的不一样，他记得一些东西。

然而只有山田一个人的时候他连记忆都没有。他看着屏幕里山田的脸，那确实是山田。

他开始用闲暇时间看fullmetal alchemist ，收到山田的消息时他恰巧在看烧瓶里的小人，黑色生物的球形身体上只有两只细伶伶的手臂。它睁着紫红的眼睛和金发青年说话。人类制造出的知识的奴隶，因人而生却生而非人，中岛想，它要走出这密不透风的瓶子，最后却有了人的形态。

明明嘲笑了人类聚群而居的愚蠢，却为自己建立了如此繁盛的家族。它的体内到底还是涌动着来自人类的血液，奉行着同样的知识与真理，选择了与人类毫无二致的外表。对人类的嫉妒即为它的嫉妒，傲慢隐于黑暗，愤怒不动声色，唯有贪婪不受其控。它也有一扇门。它被拘在门内。

第二天早晨他又在南俊子赏的新闻里看见山田。作获奖致辞的山田眼睛又亮又水润，他的声音很低，因为紧张而不停地眨巴眼睛，不自觉地舔舔嘴唇。中岛想起来每一次他靠近山田想要接吻的时候，山田也会像这样眨眼，移开目光不看他，粉红色的舌尖不安地从唇边一掠而过。他的舌热切地滑过山田的唇瓣，呼吸交缠之间翻出小小的花蕾。只有那个时候，山田才会闭上眼睛。

山田在电视上也讲过接吻的话题，说他被tokio的松冈前辈要求过一个短暂的chu。节目继续进行，前辈们吐槽了几句，这件事就作为玩笑被结束了。

他们的第一次接吻不是玩笑。摩天轮轿厢上升的晃动像潮水一样来回侵袭着中岛，细密的泡沫浮乱地挑动他。渴望溢过他的喉咙。山田有一瞬间的怔愣，紧闭着唇，抬手触到他的胸膛时却一顿，最后只是松松握着他的衣服，任由中岛吸吮舔舐。中岛环住他的腰，他张嘴想要惊叫，却被趁机卷住了舌尖，只发出一声呜咽。他们第一次做爱的时候山田哭了，银发湿成一络一络粘在脸侧。他白皙的躯体伏在中岛身下颤抖，嫣红丰厚的嘴唇无意识地张开，腰扭动着，断断续续地抽噎哽咽，像被团在手心里揉得一团乱的小奶猫，所有的挣扎和反抗只会让人情不自禁地在他身体里恶劣顶弄，斟听他深陷情欲时的旖旎声音。中岛捧着他的臀，心醉神迷地亲吻他柔软起伏的脊线，听他细细地喘息。他退出去，把山田抱到腿上来，让他随着自己的动作晃动颤抖，看着他在自己怀里高潮。

他攀伏在他的手臂上。他真是美极了，他的身体像因为雏鸟停留而轻轻颤动的嫩枝。

他们没有交往纪念日，他都不确定这是不是在交往。人们习惯用一个带了点的圈来让事情变得牢靠，求婚戒指是金属圈镶了宝石，纪念日是年轮上用来钉住某件事情的一个点。他们没有纪念日。他和山田一起坐了摩天轮，轿厢的轨迹在空中划出一个完整的圆圈，他在某一点亲吻了山田。

他们有几天没有说话，他们从来没有再提起过这件事情。后来他喜欢含着山田的唇瓣，用舌头一点一点地摹画他的情热与悸动。山田偶尔也会小心翼翼地回吻他。他们第一次做爱以后山田在他怀里昏睡过去，脸上满是泪痕，腰上有他留下的掌印，银发像泉水一样在中岛的指间流淌。月光洒在他光洁的皮肤上。没有人知道他究竟能有多美，中岛想。他穿着睡衣，头发乱糟糟地站在客厅里看着电视屏幕，觉得聚光灯下的山田像世界上最漂亮的洋娃娃，他的小玫瑰，他的珍宝。他想起来那一次做爱时山田自己咬破了嘴唇，他托着山田的下颌，滚烫的手指摩挲着他的耳垂，吮掉了所有的铁锈味道。那时山田闭着眼睛已经睡熟了，呼吸像蜂鸟钻过花瓣，轻轻停在他的右颊。

他有一点快乐，好像蜂鸟蹭了他满脸粘稠甜蜜的花蜜。他看着山田接过受赏状，略显害羞地对着镜头微笑，开始说致谢词。

他手上没有我们的戒指，但他是我的，我套住他了。

他也染过金发，那个夏天他几乎一半时间都泡在泳池里拍戏，也是在那时山田染了银发，去拍了那部让他受赏的电影。中岛发现如果是在摄影中，尤其是他拿着摄像机的时候，他和山田的对话会变得有点黏糊糊的，像两颗粘在一起的牛奶糖。可是他说不准那是不是更坦诚，毕竟还有摄像机在。他拍了很多照片。或许人们所做的并不是伪装，只是有选择地隐藏，而可见与不可见的都会是真实的。中岛也喜欢摄像机。

他接到了新剧本，岛屿上的人们又开始准备迎接夏天。那天晚上山田套了一件画着糟糕图案的T恤，很难得地自己跑去他家。那件大T恤几乎盖到他的臀部，罩在他身上松松落落的，宽大的领口露出了他整个锁骨。我钥匙不见了，山田说。他在中岛的注视下换上拖鞋，然后自顾自就进了浴室。中岛呆站在玄关听着浴室里哗哗的水声，觉得简直不可思议，没有邮件没有电话没有line，山田就这么来了。他考虑了一会儿要不要和山田提议，在自己家里放一把他的备用钥匙，又觉得自己是不是乐观过了头，变成异想天开。他找出自己的备用睡衣，听到浴室里的水声停了就拿进去。山田泡在浴缸里盯着水面发呆，金发打湿了全部捋到后面露出额头和耳朵，嘴唇被熏得鲜红，脸上湿漉漉的，眼睛也湿漉漉的。浴缸里的水汽让他看起来真实丰满了很多，他不像个洋娃娃了，也不像一朵玫瑰，他比玫瑰的刺更多，那是一种张牙舞爪的可爱，恣意纵情，偶尔也有点凶巴巴的。

可是，中岛想，他真的像金毛幼犬啊，就是那种刚学会走路，小爪子软绵绵的幼犬，像个软软的小团子，走着走着就会把自己绊一跟头，却还是会歪歪扭扭地向你跑来，用湿漉漉的鼻子凑过来吻你跟你撒娇，转过头用粉红的小舌头舔舔自己的鼻尖，然后龇着刚长出来的小牙齿去咬你的手指。他把睡衣放到架子上，转身打算出去，山田忽然出声，问他几点了，没等他回答又说，我明天要去意大利拍外景。

一时之间中岛不知道说什么好。他转过身，看见山田抿着嘴，眼睫毛忽闪忽闪的，低着头不看他。他隐隐感觉到山田有一点焦躁，他想说意大利是个浪漫的国度，去那里拍外景一定很棒。他想安慰山田可是又拿不准山田会不会因为自己发现了他的情绪而生气，又或者他是不是真的发现了山田的不安和恐慌。最后他说，怎么办，意大利菜好像会有很多番茄。

他感受到了前所未有的挫败。等山田从浴室出来他已经坐在床上逛ins，翻来翻去根本不记得自己看到了什么照片。山田也不管他，踢踢踏踏地在房间里走来走去，把灯关掉，拉上窗帘打开加湿器滴上精油，只留床头一盏夜灯，然后钻进被子里，被子拉起来直到下巴，很乖地说我要睡啦，yutti晚安，就真的闭上眼睛什么都不说了。过了很久他好像睡熟了，呼吸变得规律而均匀。中岛握着手机转过身去看他的脸，忍不住就伸出另一只手去抚摸他的头发，一下一下，很慢很温柔地触碰，两个人的呼吸都像雪落下来一样轻。山田无意识地翻了个身，脸颊擦过中岛的手，温度溶进他的手掌，顺着血脉攀爬到胸口。于是中岛也躺下来，他关了灯，在黑暗中摸索着靠近山田，被子下面两个人的手并排轻轻挨着。山田又翻了个身，脸颊靠在他的肩膀上。

他歪过头，脸颊蹭着山田柔软的发。他低声地说，向前走吧。

想要逃避的时候会站在原地，想要退缩的时候会停滞畏惧。这颗小小的地球绕着太阳走一圈，过一年，没有恢复原状，只是回到原点，而你比我更清楚，没有可以逃去的地方。

没有无法做的事情，而是只能去做了。梦里有黄沙和铁锈，玻璃的碎片组成河流，谁也不知道哪里会有绿洲，所以向前走吧。

就像我望着你时一样。


	12. １１

让伤口消失的方法有两种。

填补它。用糖果也好，沾满辛辣气味的烟草叶子也好，流动的酒精，透明的玻璃，有一千一万种方法修补，再有一千一万种方法让它看起来和之前一模一样。每一道伤口里都塞满了不同的填充物，在躯体里殷殷作响，僵硬地随着人的行动而震荡。钢铁的冷意渗进周围的血肉，然而伤口消失了，表面看上去和一般的皮肤没有什么区别。

山田在意大利的小镇上拍戏。去机场的前一天和圭人去了迪斯尼，凌晨为了拿行李第二次回家。地中海的夏天温和柔软，他午休时也不换戏服，就披着红色的袍子在镇上逛来逛去，大衣下面穿着黑色长袖长裤，手套被胡乱塞在兜里。金色的发辫不安分地挠着他的脖子，他把头发拨回脑后，迎着光，走过某座房子门前的小花架。花都晶莹剔透的，叶子连绵地在光下铺陈。他掏出手机“咔”地拍了一张花，再“咔”地拍了一张蹲在花前的自己，半张脸，眼睛水水润润，两根手指放在头顶假装是金发炼金术师的呆毛。

打开line，发送。

他很自在，有点新奇地沿着巷子又一路晃回去，两旁都是石头垒叠的古老房屋。石头的形状细长，像数目壮观的灰色鱼群，嘴巴紧紧闭着，从他身边缓缓游走。他转了个弯，从鱼的群落里脱身，两边的建筑变成微微带了点黄的灰白颜色，光从拱门里浮出曲线优美的影子，斜斜长长地落在他的头发和兜帽上。他穿过红色房顶的走廊，数着拱门，一扇一扇地跳着往前走。

在这里，陆地围裹着海洋；而在日本，海洋拥抱着陆地。

下午拍摄很顺利。快结束的时候他觉得有点热了，满头是汗地瘫在座椅上。助理递过来一瓶水，他摘了手套咬在嘴里开始拧瓶盖，心里像有只小猫晃着尾巴挠来挠去。想吃冰淇淋，或者来一打冰镇啤酒也很好，山田把手套扔在膝盖上，一口气喝空了半瓶。手机默不作声地躺在他包里，被笔记本和香水夹在中间。山田找出Line翻了一圈，点开和圭人的对话框，想了想,又把窗口关掉了。

他傍晚回到酒店，浴室的深绿色墙面像爬满了青苔。手机安安静静卡在包的隔层。山田在浴缸里睡着了，又不由自主地醒了过来。水很热，白色的浴巾搭在旁边，雾气舒满了镜子。

他在等中岛的回复。

一直站在原地等待的人，偶尔也会有想要靠近对方的时候，这样的举动实在是非常、非常可爱。

疼痛和疼痛是不一样的。让伤口消失的另一种方法是什么也不做，让那些没有受伤的部分被硬生生磨平。一层一层，细细地摩挲，原来还存在的东西都不知不觉地被刮下来。于是伤口越来越浅，到最后所有的部分都是一样薄，没有刻痕。还是光滑完美的表象，只是不是原来那个样子。

一个每次都换一点，藏了太多的东西，到最后佝偻着背，身躯沉重得步履维艰；另一个每次都少一点，每一道伤痕都越来越接近最深处的胆怯与期许，伶仃地支撑着，最后彻底断裂。

回国之后山田时差倒得不太好。夏天是生命力旺盛的季节，植物都在疯狂生长。他日程排得太满，逼得他像密长的草丛里被裹住的蝴蝶，拼命扇动翅膀才能挣到草尖上喘一口气，抬头却看见从未见过的霞光。工作都是想要做的事情。他在役者和偶像之间颤颤悠悠地摸索，开始体会到演戏的乐趣，却又迷惘得有些苦恼。不知所措，一往无前。他大汗淋漓地沿着步道朝中心屏幕走，脚下的舞台地板当歌曲间歇时仍在震动。继续就会成为真实，他爱这光怪陆离的魔法。

即使最初并没有期望，开始以后却渐渐沉迷。不管重来多少次都会如此。

光打在他的后背上。他笑着向舞台两边挥手，知道自己已经做得很好，心里却跃跃欲试地想要再多一点，再自我一点，让山田凉介在聚光灯下更肆无忌惮一点。什么样的他都是被爱着的，这地方是属于他的荒原，接纳他的所有，赞美他的生长。

这一次，是疼痛得到了嘉奖。

结束后惯例去了庆功宴。和他隔着几个座位坐着中岛，他单手撑着侧脸，看着周围的团员。人很容易就用时间去衡量什么东西，仿佛消融了好几个春天的溪水必然比清晨的露珠来得珍贵。然而他们这些人确实是在时间里互生依赖，从少年到成人，十多年前刚见面时小心翼翼地寒暄问好，下巴搁在边界的围墙上，开着傻兮兮的玩笑一起迈过舞台的梯段。他们给彼此写一封信，站在坐满观众的剧场里念给所有人听，大家一起露出笑容。摆在每一个人面前的东西诚实而完满，真正牢不可破的亲密却写在那根能松弛到不饰不掩的神经里。

可是他和中岛，山田想，或许平行世界里也会有另一个中岛和另一个山田，一起上课一起练习，一起出道表演，一起度过傻兮兮的男子高中生时期，各自结婚成家以后也都还留着几分少年傻气。他们看着对方的时候别的什么都不想，满头满脑全是恶作剧中成长起来的男孩友谊。这里的山田和中岛总还在意许多别的不可捉摸的事情，像一杯柠檬汁，浮在上面的糖慢慢地融了，拈起来的每一个冰块都凉丝丝地甜到舌根，可酸涩已经渐渐沉到杯底，成为化不开的一团。杯子打翻以后他们找出手帕慌张失措地去擦，果汁浸了满襟满袖，沿着手腕无声地往下走，带着黏腻的甜蜜在肌肤上爬出一条水痕，却又留下紧绷绷的窒息感，仿佛什么难以言说的心意。

闯了祸很久才想起来补救。于是他成为了现在这个山田，而中岛就坐在他眼前。他说不出究竟哪一边的他们更好，但或许本来也没有比较的必要，每一段经历都确确实实地存在着，从过去和未来向现在投下倒影。他们从富士急回来的时候在车上睡成一团，迷糊之间山田发现自己居然靠在中岛的左肩上。他们都不说话，手背蹭在一起，气息绵长而温热，路灯的影子在中岛的脸上转了个圈又溜走。过了一会儿中岛换到他左边的座位，把他抱过来倚着自己的右肩。他环绕着山田，怀抱缱绻得像黝黑山谷里有火光跳动的温暖洞窟，他在山田耳边轻轻说，这边也想抱一下呀。

他闭着眼睛睡着，过了一会儿抬起头，看见中岛下巴上一点点胡茬，嘴边那道小伤痕浅浅盛满了光，像个秀气俊朗的月牙。山田入迷地看了一会儿。他的眷恋模模糊糊的，软和得像一片云，充满每一个不确定的缺口，他觉得安全而满足。他又把脑袋埋回中岛的臂弯里。

人们用地球转动一圈的时间来度量岁月，又以日月星辰作为时间的记载。重要的并不是时间，而是在那么长的时间里足以发生的事情，时间是比记忆更可靠的展示柜。

他有些时候非常乖顺。中岛的嘴唇摩挲着他的皮肤，从胸膛到脸颊，急切地和他接吻。他在乐屋里和有冈聊天时大笑起来，一回头发现中岛也正看着他笑。他有些慌张地转过头，一丝欢欣怦怦地在胸腔里鼓动，心里却想，这不代表我拥有你了。

我不会拥有你的，正如我也不会属于你一样，我们能得到的，只是俩人之间的联系，就像一条线，我站在这边抓住绳子的这头，战战兢兢地猜着你是不是也抓住了那一端，从此我们有了关联，不再孤身一人。

但是我们也没有办法看见那条绳子的全貌，所以如果，我是说如果，它从中间断掉了我们也不会知道。

到头来连关联都不存在，我们拥有的只是手里的绳头而已，攥得再紧又能有什么用。

但是他什么也没说。他们现在已经关系很好，中岛也接到了恋爱电影的剧本。日本的夏天比意大利要热一点，穿着西装的人们在太阳底下走得乌压压一片，像乌鸦们羽毛上裹满了泥水和油污。山田在各个县的拍摄地和东京之间来回往返，他不停地和看不见的阿尔冯斯说话，两个人一起乘上旅行的火车，一起坐在台阶上等来自上层的消息。然而他并不是爱德华·艾尔利克。他在山田的身体里望着这对没有完整肉体的兄弟，当皮箱放上行李架的时候已经知晓将要发生的结局。然而他并不是爱德华·艾尔利克。他让所有人看见年轻的炼金术师，但他是山田凉介。

而他看见的那个阿尔冯斯，只有他能看见。

灵魂善于欺骗，又太过聪明，以至于需要靠肉体确认自己的存在，然而人类的躯体也不过是万千具由精妙骨骼肌肉支撑的集合之一，延续，繁衍，却不足以让一个灵魂永远栖息。人类制造不了人类。亡者不会重生，没有失而复得。

夏天快结束时山田去染了两次头发，从金色染成深棕，又换成浅一点的栗子色。傍晚时分仍有蜻蜓在暖风曛醉中滑行。他在教堂里有一瞬间的走神，很快又反应过来，在姐姐经过的时候笑着挥挥手，自己低头理了理袖口，用力拍着手掌，目送那一对新人的背影走到礼台前。

他也穿过新郎的西装，又曾经穿过新娘的纱裙。中岛也穿过，只是顺序和他不一样而已。

我把我人生的一半交给你，根据炼金术等价交换的原则，请你也把一半的人生交给我。

这是最光明的契约，一如门外无边无际的空白。拥有另一个人的人生是比拥有那个人更狂妄无知的宣言。分裂与交付和等价交换一样让人啼笑皆非，被赤诚打动，又因热忱而惶恐；嘲笑这份理所当然，又隐隐倾心于他的一掷孤注。

然而他们都只是在斑斓与黑暗的交替之间跌跌撞撞地走，撞上钢铁，撞上血锈，记住随之而来的痛楚，于是恐惧也不留痕迹地跟着结尾。不容易被人发现的改变。烟火祭的最后一枚烟火混在漫天绚烂之中出现，几不可见的光点伴随长鸣升空，碎成无数辉煌叠涌的细浪，占据了所有的光华，又在黑暗里收敛自如。

山田在杀青宴上喝了点酒，他夜里十二点回到家，看见中岛正站在门口，倚着墙对着手机屏幕发笑。

他打开门，中岛跟进来，帽子与口罩扔在玄关，熟门熟路地去厨房倒冰茶喝。他摸了摸山田新换的窗帘，看见旁边柜子顶上空着的花盆，傻笑了一下，说我给你买棵草莓苗吧，这样每年春天你就能自己摘草莓吃了。

山田倒了杯冰水，说不要，如果它死了的话我又还吃不到，岂不是会比养仙人掌的时候更难过。

他站在料理台前面，背朝着中岛，一边确认内容一边整理冰箱门上贴着的食谱和记事纸，中岛绕过来和他挤成一堆，挨挨蹭蹭地要开冰箱门拿冰块，他微微缩着脖子，研究山田的新发色。

换发色了，拍摄完成了吧。他这样问。

嗯，结束了。山田把手里五颜六色的便签纸揉成一团，开始整理冰箱贴，力气用大了点，磁铁在金属面上磕出轻轻一声响。他转头看了一眼中岛。

是因为没有炼金术了，所以结束了吗？

是因为结束了，所以没有炼金术了。

嘛毕竟炼金术也不是无所不能的。中岛在他旁边有点含糊地出声，往杯子里“扑”丢了个冰块。

山田笑了起来，回答道，而且也不会是等价交换。

不过炼成阵还是很好看。中岛不以为然地摇了摇杯子。他又加了几个，冰块一直垫到杯口。

就算没有魔力，圆也还是圆。

而我要继续做这个不会炼金术的普通人类了。山田回答。

但你明明就闪闪发光。中岛的声音在他身边说。

——你也是一样。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四万三千三百七十一字，HAGANE 全篇至此完结。
> 
> 没有赶上电影上映，好歹还是抢在了电影DVD发售之前。
> 
> 【结果数字和时间真的是最方便的计量方式。
> 
> 最后贴一句出自钢之炼金术师原作的台词，主角爱德华的扮演者也在采访里提到过。
> 
> “不伴随着痛楚的教训就没有意义，因为人若无牺牲，就不会有收获。然而，当战胜这痛楚时，人就将获得不屈服于任何事物的坚强之心，是的，钢铁般的心。”


End file.
